The Shadowland Princess
by weatherwatcher
Summary: My take on Vitani being Nala's daughter. How she goes from being a princess of the Shadowlands, Pridelands during Scar's reign, to Simba's adopted daughter, and a princess of the Pridelands. Kiara is her adopted little sister. Rated T to be safe. I don't own the Lion King characters, only OC's. Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

** The Shadowland Princess**

**This is my story of Vitani, and yes I believe she is Nala's daughter and this is her story of how she came to be a Simba's 'adopted' daughter, a princess of the Pridelands.**

**Notice: There will be no Kopa in this story, but I may throw Kiara into the mix. Please read if you want to find out.**

**Chapter 1**

**A princess is born**

There was a roar throughout the cave of Pride Rock. Nala had just given birth to a cub. She had been forced to mate with Scar, as was every other lioness in the pride, yet only she and Zira had become pregnant with cubs. "You did well honey, you can relax now dear," Said her mother, Sarafina. She and Sarabi had been with her through the whole thing.

"The cub, is it….?" Before she could say any more her mother says, "You have a healthy baby girl my dear. She has come out strong."

"I have a daughter? Please bring her to me," Nala says.

Sarabi carried the cub to her mother and set the little bundle of fur between Nala's forepaws. The cub mewled in discomfort for a moment until she felt her mother's warm paws wrap around her. "She is so cute. She looks a lot like me. I'm guessing the extra fur on her head comes from my father doesn't it?" Nala asks.

Sarafina nodded and says, "She barley resembles her own father at all. The only thing that comes close to looking like him is her nose, and even that is pink. I'm sorry for what Scar did to you. If I had it within my power to stop him, I would have."

"Mom, you can't blame yourself for what happened. The fault is Scar's and Scar's alone. I know that how my daughter came to be isn't a happy story, but she is my daughter none the less. I will love and protect her with all my heart. Even if the other lionesses frown upon it," Nala says.

Sarafina and Sarabi both smile and Sarabi says, "You won't be alone in raising her dear. Your mother and I shall help you. And I'm sure the other lionesses will understand. Oh, Look she's Opening her eyes."

All three look down at the little cub as she slowly opened her eyes. Once they opened, Nala knew there was more of her in her daughter then there was of Scar. "She has your eyes dear," Sarafina said.

She nodded and Sarabi says, "I'll let the pride sisters know we have another addition to the pride."

Zira had given birth to a male cub a few hours before Nala had gone into labor. Zira had named him Nuka, and he was born nearly weak, much to Scar's disappointment, but said he would have to do if Nala did not birth a son herself. Nala felt relieved that her daughter would not have to ascend to this tyrant's throne. Still she worried that her daughter might not live to adulthood if something wasn't done about him. "What will you name her? I hope you don't choose a scornful name," Sarafina said.

"No, I would not want that for my daughter. I will name her Vitani," Nala said with hope in her eyes.

"That's a sweet name for her dear. I can see her growing into a strong lioness. She will always be a princess in my eyes," Sarafina says.

Then their conversation was interjected by king Scar saying with rage, "A princess, she will never be a princess! I need male heirs, not females! I will spare her life, but she is not my daughter! She will be put to good use as a huntress when she is older, but I suggest you watch her closely! I will not offer the protection from the hyenas like I will my son!"

As he storms out Vitani had started to cry, for the yelling had scared her. Nala pulls her closer to her and says as she nuzzles Vitani, "Shhhh, there there little one, I'm here, I'm here."

Vitani calms down as her mother nuzzles her. Sarafina smiles as she watches this. Nala will make a fine mother for this little cub. "I'll be outside the cave and let you two have some alone time together," Sarafina says before nuzzling her daughter. She then walks outside so that Nala could nurse her newborn and rest after going through labor, but she stayed close by so no one would disturb the two for the rest of the night. She heard her daughter say as she sat outside the cave, "My beautiful little princess."

And with that her daughter and granddaughter slept peacefully through the night.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. This is my first story. I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

** The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter 2**

**A decision must be made**

Three weeks had passed since Vitani's birth, and she had become a playful little cub, which always kept her mother or any other lionesses who were watching her on their toes. All the pride sisters (aside from Zira) had come to love her, knowing full well she was Scar's daughter, but that didn't matter since her father never came to see her. She was always keeping their spirits alive and they saw her as a blessing other than her half-brother, Nuka, who seemed destined to grow up like his father. The lionesses did their best to protect her since the hyenas were always threatening to kill her while she slept. Whenever Vitani saw them she knew they weren't friendly and ran to her mother or babysitters, and they would always offer her protection and comfort. Vitani knew Scar was her father, but didn't like him one bit. She had been told as far back as she can remember of what he was, and didn't understand why he did such bad things. Nala always told her one day things would get better, but how soon that one day was, she did not know. Vitani always suggested they go find help, and Nala knew she was right. She had been thinking the same thing (like mother, like daughter), but didn't have it in her heart to leave her daughter or even her mother. One day a decision finally came that one of the lionesses had to do something about Scar and go find help, but they were having a hard time choosing who should go. Nala finally said she would go, but her mother intervened and said, "No Nala, I don't want to lose you to what dangers lurk out there."

"They Can't be any more dangerous than what we have here," Nala argued.

"But what about Vitani? You can't leave her," Sarafina said.

They all look at Vitani who was sleeping not too far away. "I won't mother, she is coming with me. If I leave by the time the sun has set tonight, I can be at the jungle by sunrise tomorrow. Plenty of time to get Vitani out of the blazing heat before it can harm her. Then, I can possibly find some food for me to eat so she can have a decent amount of milk. She won't last much longer if I don't go mother," Nala explained.

Sarafina knew there was no beating Nala at this argument and she knew Nala was right. Nala always had a plan, even when she was a cub, she always managed to get out of trouble. She finally says, "Alright, just promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to lose both my daughter and grand-daughter."

"Mom, you won't, trust me. I'll be back before you can say 'gifted hyenas'," Nala says as she nuzzles her mother.

She then goes to wake up Vitani. "Vitani, time to get up my little one," Nala says as she nudges Vitani awake.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Vitani asks, slowly waking up from her nap.

"You and I are going somewhere honey, but we have to leave now," Nala tells her.

"Where?" asked Vitani.

"I'll show you once we get there," Nala says and she picks up her daughter.

Vitani knew it would be a while before they got there since her mother usually lets her walk to wherever they're going. So this had to be quite the distance. She just let her mother carry her. Soon they were off. The pride sisters watched, making sure no one saw her take off, and Nala soon came to the desert. It was now or never, because there was no going back without help. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and didn't stop. Her only focus right now was getting her daughter to safety. It felt like forever, but she finally made it to the jungle, and just as suspected, just before sunrise. She soon came to a stream and put her daughter down gently so she wouldn't wake her. She then drank from the stream to quench the thirst from her long trip. Once she finished she caught a scent, a scent she had not had a fill of for a long time. Warthog, but there was another scent she caught that she could not place, though it was so familiar. She brushed it off and woke up Vitani. She told her to follow her since she was going to find them some breakfast. Vitani nodded and followed. They both went deeper into the jungle.

**Dun..Dun..Duuun, yes that is Pumba and Simba she smells. But they don't know that, and what will happen now that Simba knows Nala has a daughter. That is for the next chapter. Please review. Let me know what you think.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter three**

**Vitani meets the true king**

A couple hours passed while Nala and Vitani followed the warthogs scent. Nala had Vitani on her back while she tracked the meal so Vitani wouldn't get worn out from walking and maybe give her a few extra hours of rest. Vitani had taken advantage of some extra sleep but didn't sleep too long. Nala finally spotted the Warthog not too far from them and she placed her daughter on the ground and whispered, "I need you to stay low and quiet for me so I can catch our meal, Okay honey?"

Vitani nodded and did what she was told and knew what she had to do in case the prey was up for a chase. Nala crept closer to their prey, but it finally caught sight of her and began to run. Nala took off quickly after it and Vitani followed fast she could. She knew since she was much smaller and younger than her mother, she wouldn't be able to keep up, but that didn't stop her from running after her mother. Vitani knew she just had to listen for her mother's roar or the preys screams to get away. She had finally caught up to her mother only to see that her mother was not catching the prey, but fighting off a male lion. She hoped that the lion wasn't too much for her mother to handle. When Vitani saw the lion jump at her mother, both of them knew this is where Nala would take advantage of the situation. Nala used the same move she had performed years ago on her dearly departed friend Simba (or so they thought he was dearly departed). Vitani had been told many stories about him and wish she could have met him. After Nala had the lion on his back, he said something that shocked both Nala and Vitani. "Nala?" he asks.

Nala got off him and Vitani got between her mother's legs where Nala kept a paw at the ready in case the lion did anything to hurt Nala's little girl. Simba noticed her but didn't really focus on her at the moment. "Is it really you?" he asks again.

Nala and Vitani look at each other and then back at him and Nala asks, "Who are you?"

"It's me... Simba," he says.

"Simba?" Nala asks in shock.

He nods and both Nala and Vitani look at each other again and this time with smiles.

"And who is this little one, Nala?" Simba asks.

"Vitani, this is my old friend Simba, the one I told you stories about. Simba, this is my daughter Vitani, she is very young and a fugitive like me," Nala says.

"H-hi," Vitani says shyly.

"Vitani? That's a pretty name for a pretty little lioness, and no need to be afraid little one. I'm not gonna hurt you," Simba says.

Vitani feels more relaxed but then a meerkat comes up and surprises her, making her jump when he yells, "Hey, What's going on here!"

Simba explains what's happening to Timon and Pumba and Nala says, "Sorry about what happened earlier. If I had known who you were then I wouldn't have chased you. I was just looking for something to eat because I haven't eaten a lot in a long time and so I could aslo give my daughter a good amount of milk."

"Eh, Hakuna Matata," Pumba says.

Nala and Vitani both have confused looks at this phrase and then Simba interjects saying, "Back up to the part where you said you were fugitives. Why? What happened back in the Pridelands?"

"Well for one, they're not called the Pridelands now, they are called the Shadowlands. Ever since Scar took over the land has died and the herds have left. He let the hyenas take over the land and he..." Nala stopped in mid sentence because she never liked to say the next part.

"Mommy, it's okay. I know you still love me, even though what happened was not a happy story. Remember, you told me this story a couple weeks ago," Vitani said.

Nala smiles at her daughter and nuzzles her since she knew how understanding her daughter was and she explains it to Simba.

**Flashback:**

_"Mommy can you tell me who daddy is," Vitani said, was a week old at this time._

_"Well dear, Your father is... king Scar," Nala says._

_Vitani is a bit shocked. She then asks, "But why does he never talk to me then?"_

_She explains the whole story since she knew her daughter needed to know and it might be better she know's now._

_It was a lot for Vitani to take in and she cries a little, but her mother tells her, "Vitani, the way you came to be may not be a happy story to tell, but that does not mean I don't love you. I love you with all my heart, as do the pride sisters, and I promise you, we will do everything to make sure you are safe."_

_The pride sisters nod in agreement, as do her grandmothers, Sarabi and Sarafina. _

_Vitani smiles and nuzzles her head into mother's chest and Nala nuzzles her back, assuring Vitani she is loved._

**End of flashback **

**Note: Even though Sarabi isn't Vitani's real grandmother, Vitani calls her grandma anyways since she and Sarabi are pretty close.**

Simba is shocked at what Scar had done to the Pridelands, even his own mother had to suffer. He also felt sorry that Vitani had an unloving father like Scar and wished he could do something. He still felt a sense of guilt about his father's death. Nala then says to him, "I'm going to get Vitani and I a meal to eat, and don't worry, your friends are safe with us."

Simba nods and Nala goes to fetch herself and Vitani a meal. Nala soon gets a small wildebeest and digs in, enough to satisfy her hunger and give her a good amount of milk for Vitani. Nala then says to Vitani, "Sorry that took so long honey, Come drink."

Vitani came to nurse, but asks before she starts to nurse, "Do you think that Simba can help us mommy?"

As Vitani latches on and drinks her first decent meal Nala says, "I sure hope so dear. He was actually supposed to be the next king, and he might have been your father if it weren't for that stampede. Something must have happened to him while he was in it that he didn't want to come back."

_Meanwhile_

"That's not my father, that's just my reflection," Simba says to 'Wise Old Rafiki', who he had bumped into earlier after Nala left with Vitani and he asked his friends if he could be alone for a while.

"Noooo. Look harder," The Baboon says.

He looks again and there before him is his father.

"You see, he lives in you," Rafiki says again.

"Simba," a voice says.

"Father?" simba says as he looks up.

Mufasa's ghost appears and says, "Simba, you have forgotten me."

"No, how could I," Simba asks.

"You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me. Look inside yourself Simba, you are more than what you have become. You must take your place in the 'Circle of Life'," Mufasa says.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be," Simba says.

"Remember who you are you are. You are my son, and the one true king. And Simba, please take care of Vitani. She needs you, more than you know. Take her in and raise her as your own. Promise me," Mufasa says.

"I-I promise father," Simba says.

_Back to Nala and Vitani_

Vitani had finished her meal a little while back and was sleeping happily next to her mother. Nala looks at her and smiles knowing it can only be uphill from here. Then she hears someone coming. She gets up into a defensive position, waking her daughter who hides beneath her once she sees how her mother is positioned. They then see Simba and his pals who come up to them and Simba says, "Nala, I'm going back."

Nala was both shocked and relieved at this statement. "What made you decide this?" Nala asks.

"I got some sense knocked into me. And I've got the bump to prove it. Besides, it's my kingdom, if I don't fight for it who will," Simba states.

"I would," Vitani says.

Both Nala and Simba chuckle and Simba says, "Are you sure little one? It's gonna be dangerous."

"Danger, ha. We Laugh in the face of danger, hahaha," Nala says.

All of the group laughs and then Simba says, "We will leave tonight, so we're there by tomorrow morning. I want you to stay near the border with Vitani, okay Nala."

Nala was greatful he cared about her and Vitani's safety, but she didn't want to stay out of the fight, so she says, "And Watch the fight helplessly from the side lines, I don't think so. I'll make sure Vitani is safe from the fight and once we've taken back Priderock, I'll bring her there."

"Nala I..," he stopped arguing because he knew Nala was too stubborn to back down from a fight and would see this through to the end.

"Alright, then let's get going. Priderock isn't gonna de-throne scar itself," Simba says and they all chuckle.

And with that the group was off towards Priderock.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Almost getting to the part where they take over. Sorry about the wait. Work was keeping me busy and I wasn't gonna miss 4th of July celebration. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I know I cut out some scenes from the movie, but I'm trying to keep the story focused on Vitani's alternate life. I don't own the Lion king or its characters and sorry to those who love the song 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight'. I'll update as soon as I can, don't worry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter four**

**The true king returns**

The group was on the move, Nala carrying Vitani once again and Timon riding Pumba, everyone running as fast they can with Simba leading the way. Morning had come and the group had just gotten past the desert and was at the Prideland's borders. Nala sets Vitani down and says, "We're home... It's awful, isn't it?"

"I didn't want to believe it, but this is our home," Simba replies.

"Talk about your fixer upper. If it's important to you Simba, we're with you to the end," Timon says.

He nods and then Nala says, "I'm going to hide Vitani in our old private cave. She and Nuka would be the only ones able to fit in there, so she'll be safe."

Simba nods to her in reply and soon they were headed towards Pride Rock. They were careful walking through the lands to make sure they weren't caught by Scar's hyena lackeys. It was near night fall by the time Nala had gotten to her and Simba's old private cave.

"Vitani, I need you to stay in here. Simba and I are going to do our best to overthrow Scar. I'll come back for you, I promise. Do not come out until I get back, alright?" Nala says.

Vitani replies, "Yes Mommy."

Nala nuzzles her and says, "Things are finally gonna get for us better honey."

Vitani nods and heads into the little cave. Nala then heads over to Simba and once again they are off to Pride Rock. Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumba keep their heads low and creep closer. They finally get to the area where there are too many Hyenas to get past, but Simba then has Timon create a diversion. Timon does the hula to get their attention and then runs with Pumba, hyenas hot on their tail and this gives Simba and Nala the oppertunity to get past them. They are soon next to Pride Rock and Simba says, "Nala, you find our mothers and rally the lionesses. I'll look for Scar."

Nala nods and heads out to find the pride sisters. A few seconds after she took off, she hears Scar yell, "Sarabi!"

'Oh no, I have to find the pride sisters and fast.' Nala thought. Her prayers were answered right after she thought that and she runs to them. "Nala, you're back. Did you find help? Wait, where's Vitani?" Her mother asks worried.

"Vitani is safe mother. I have her hiding in the little cave Simba and I used to hang out in. And speaking of Simba, he's alive and he's back," Nala says.

The pride sisters gasp and are surprised to hear he's alive. "Listen we need to get up to Pride Rock and help Sarabi. Scar has called her there and he doesn't sound pleased," Nala says.

The pride sisters and her mother nod and they all head to Pride Rock. Once they got there. Sarabi had just been knocked down by Scar and this had angered Simba. They come up to her as Simba says, "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't rip you apart."

"Oh, Simba you must understand. The pressures of ruling a kingdom.." Scar says before Simba interrupts him and says, "Are no longer yours. Step down Scar."

Scar tells him the hyenas think he's king and Nala says, "Well we don't. Simba's the rightful king."

"Nala, I see you're still alive. Is my daughter doing okay?" Scar asks trying to sound caring.

"Don't try and pull your tricks on us Scar, and you're not her father anymore. You lost that right the day she was born and you disowned her as your daughter, leaving her to face the hyenas without any of your protection. She is safe, far from you," Nala says making sure she didn't give her daughters hiding place away.

Scar was shocked at her statement and Simba says, "The choice is yours Scar. Either step down or fight."

"Oh, must this all end in violence. I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member. Wouldn't you agree Simba?" Scar asks, trying to get the Lionesses on his side.

"That's not gonna work Scar, I've put it behind me," Simba says.

"But what about your fateful subjects, have they put it behind them?" Scar replies.

Nala was a little confused and asks, "Simba, what is he talking about."

Simba finally tells him his side of the story about Mufasa's death. Nala then realized something and asks, "Wait Simba, what were you doing down in the gorge in the first place?"

All the Lionesses then look at him and wait for his answer. Simba then thinks it over and then it all makes sense. He looks at Scar angrily and says, "Because Scar told me to wait there, saying I had surprise _to die for_."

The lionesses were shocked. Scar had set up the death of Mufasa from the start. Simba jumps on Scar and yells, "Murderer!" As soon as Simba is on top of Scar the hyena's attack him. Nala and Sarabi run to help him followed by the rest of the pride sisters, aside from Zira, who had slipped away to grab Nuka and find Scar. Simba had soon found the opportunity to go after Scar. Nala kept fighting and soon saw Zira, trying to sneak away. Nala stopped her and says, "You're not going anywhere. Simba will judge you how he sees fit."

"And you don't think he'll judge you for what you did," Zira snaps back.

"He already has. I told him what happened, and he judged me back in the jungle. He may not judge you harshly if you stop following Scar's motives."

"Never, and where is your pretty little daughter Nala," Zira says.

"You leave Vitani out of this!" Nala yells.

"Why, Simba will probably kill her like the murderer he is," Zira replies.

"No Zira, I'm not like Scar," Simba said showing up after battling with Scar on the top of Pride Rock and sending him down into the hyenas grasp for betraying them. It had now started to rain for the first time in 2 years.

"Why Simba, come to finish off Scar's bloodline?" Zira says.

"I will be judging you fairly, if you give up following in Scar's paw prints I will let you stay," Simba says.

"After you killed him, never," Zira says.

Simba sighs and says, "So be it. You are here by banished from the Pridelands, along with Nuka if he chooses to go with you. I will not separate him from his own mother."

Nala and Sarabi were feeling proud of Simba, he was strict, but he was caring. He would make a fine mate and father.

"You killed my father, you murderer, I'm going with my mom," Nuka says, making Zira smile and Simba and Nala frown in disappointment.

"This isn't over between us Simba. I'll be back," Zira says.

"And we will be ready," Simba replies.

Zira then picks up Nuka and they leave. The Hyenas took off since they didn't have or want Scar anymore. Simba goes and nuzzles Nala and says, "Let's go and get our daughter Nala."

Nala smiles at the fact that Simba has accepted Vitani as his daughter and they walk off to bring her back to Pride Rock.

_Meanwhile in the little cave_

'Wow, I can't believe mommy used to play in here with Simba. I kinda wish he was my dad and not Scar.' Vitani thoguht. it had started to rain and Vitani was amazed to see it for the first time, then she heard footsteps. She thought it might the hyenas might be coming for her, but then she heard the voice she had wait for, her mother. "Vitani, you can come out now honey," Nala says.

Vitani comes out and sees her mother along with Simba. She runs over too her and nuzzles her saying, "Did you win Mommy?"

"Yes dear, but Scar has gone to visit the Great Kings of the Past," Nala says.

"Well I hope he watches over us with kindness in his heart now," Vitani says.

Simba and Nala both smile and Simba then says, "Vitani, I know I'm not your real dad, but I was hoping you might give me the chance to be your dad. I want to raise you like one of my own cubs. I can understand if you don't want me to be."

Vitani was shocked at his offer but says happily, "Yes, I want you to be my Daddy. Can he, please Mommy?"

"I don't see why not. I accepted him as my mate," nala says with a chuckle.

"Then let's get back to Pride Rock," Simba says.

They all walk back to Pride Rock and soon nala and Vitani join the pride sisters at the base of Pride Rock. They all watched Simba climb to the tip and Vitani listened in awe as her new father let out a mighty roar followed by her mother and the pride sisters roaring in reply. She hoped one day her roar was as powerful as her mother's and father's. They soon head inside the cave to rest and Vitani asks, "Mommy, will the land be green again like it was when you were cub?"

"Yes, and I believe soon if we keep having storms like this," Nala replies.

Then a sound of thunder cracks throughthe sky scaring Vitani, making her scream and bury her face in her mother's chest. "Shh, it's okay honey. It's just thunder it can't hurt us. I'm right here and I will never leave you."

"Nor will I, even if we decide to give you a younger sibling, we will always love you, understand?" Simba says.

Vitani nods and soon she lays down beside Nala after having some of her mother's milk. The pride soon falls asleep, except for one pride sister, keeping an eye out for Zira or the hyena's in case they tried to come back. Sarabi and Sarafina look at Simba, Nala and Vitani, smiling, knowing that there were only better days for the pride and their grand-daughter has loving parents, and knew Simba would explain the meerkat and the warthog. They too then fall asleep.

**Well, I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. Please read and review. Sorry about the wait. Had some problems with the DNS server I was using on my laptop and work was crazy for the past couple of days on top of all of that. Anyways, thank you all for the past reviews and please feel free to throw in some of your own ideas. I might use them in the story. Once again, I am sorry for the wait. I'll update the next chapter soon and may make a sequel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter five**

**A new day**

When morning came, Nala was the first to rise seeing her daughter sleeping comfortably between her forelegs. She was happy to know that her daughter did not have to worry about hyenas tailing her every day, but Zira was still an issue. Nala knew that she wouldn't quit tormenting the Pridelands until either she or Simba and Nala were dead, and then there was Nuka. He didn't seem to be much of a threat now since he was a lot weaker then Vitani, but Zira might be able to change that. Vitani then began to wake up with a yawn. "Good morning my little one, how did you sleep honey?" asked Nala.

"I slept great Mommy," Vitani replies.

"That's good my little princess," Nala says.

"I'm still getting used to that title Mommy," Vitani says.

"We both are dear, now come have some breakfast before we head outside," Nala says.

Vitani has her fill and then she and her mother headed outside as the rest of the pride, including Simba, begin to wake up. They head to the tip of Pride Rock and look out across the land. It was already starting to get back to normal. "Vitani, look down there honey. The grass is starting to grow green again," Nala says.

They look down and Nala was right. grass was starting to spring up out of the ground. "And they will only get greener," Nala finished.

Vitani then looks up and sees a lioness and a cub out on the savannah. They weren't Zira and Nuka, but no one else in the pride had cubs, so Vitani says, "Mommy, who is that out there. It doesn't look like Zira and Nuka."

Nala looks where her daughter spotted them and sees them as well and says to Vitani, "I don't know dear, I'll get your father and let him know, but I need you to stay at Pride Rock with the pride sisters honey. We don't know if the lioness is friendly."

"Okay Mommy," Vitani replies.

She heads into the cave with her mother and heads over to her grandmothers and lies with them. Nala then heads over to Simba and says, "Simba, Vitani spotted a lioness and her cub out on the savannah and I was wanting you to come with me to greet them, see if their friendly."

"Of course Nala, we need to judge all new comers to our land fairly," Simba replies.

They head out and go to greet the new comers. Once there, the lioness stands over her cub and Nala says, "Good morning Ma'am, I am King Simba and this is my mate Queen Nala. May I ask what brings you to our Pridelands today?"

The lioness says, "My name is Selene, and this is my son Kovu. The two of us have been wandering have been wondering for two days and have been looking for a pride to be accepted into. Our old pride was wiped out by humans carrying sticks that make fire and thunder. We escaped with our lives, and you are the first pride that we have come across since. I can understand if you will not accept us and will leave without question."

"There is no reason we have to not accept you into the pride. You sound like you've been through a lot and need a home. Besides, I know it may not look like much but, these lands will become greener. We just overthrew a tyrant of a king yesterday, and banished his followers, so I believe that it will get better for all of us. And I'm sure that our Daughter would love to have Kovu as a playmate," Simba says.

"Thank you so much your majesty, I promise you won't regret this," Selene says.

"Let's all head back to Pride Rock then, the hunting party is probably already trying to look for food. I'll nurse Kovu if you are low on milk Selene. He looks starved," Nala says as she looks down at Kovu who hides beneath his mother.

"Thank you Queen Nala," Seleen replies.

"Please, just call me Nala. We're all equal in our opinions here in the Pridelands," Nala says, and Simba nods in agreement.

The group soon headed towards Pride Rock, Kovu carried by his mother.

_Meanwhile at Pride Rock_

"Vitani, would you hold still for your bath honey?" Sarabi commands.

"Sorry Grandma Sarabi, I'm just wondering if Mommy and Daddy are gonna let the lioness and cub join the pride, and if they do, if the cub will play with me," Vitani says with excitement.

Sarabi and Sarafina both chuckle and Sarafina says, "I'm sure the answer is yes to both."

Soon Simba, Nala, Selene and Kovu all walk into the cave and Vitani runs to her mother to greet her. "Hey honey, were you good for your grandmothers?" Nala asks.

"Yes Mommy," Vitani says.

Simba soon speaks up and says, "Everyone, we have two new members to the pride, Selene and her son Kovu. They have been through a lot recently, so I want you to make them feel welcome here."

All the pride sisters nodded in agreement and soon greeted the new comers warmly. Nala had given Kovu and Vitani milk to drink while Selene regained her strength got the fill she needed to produce more milk for Kovu in the weeks to come. Luckily the pride had made a kill of three antelope that wondered into Pridelands. Seleen then came to talk to the king and queen while Vitani and Kovu quickly became friends and were soon wrestling with each other, Vitani pinned kovu every time, the pride watching them happily the entire day. "Reminds you of us don't it? Vitani has so much of you in her Nala," Simba says.

"I know and she'll be a fine queen someday," Nala replies.

"Well, it's getting late and those two need to get to bed," Seleen says.

Nala agrees and says, "Time for bed little ones."

"Awww," Vitani and Kovu say in unison, getting giggles form the entire pride.

The Pride soon settles down for the night and before Seleen falls asleep, Simba and Nala catch her attention with nala saying, "Seleen, we wanted to talk to you about Kovu."

"Okay, what's going on?" Seleen asks.

"Well he is the only other cub in the pride and the only male cub. I know we just met, but if it is alright with you, we would like to betroth him to Vitani. Of course we will let them get to know each other a lot more before we tell them. But if you don't want to betroth him, we are okay with that," Simba says.

"Your majesties, I'm overwhelmed. I will accept, and yes, it would be better if we let them get to know each other. I know you wouldn't want Vitani marrying someone she doesn't want to be with. Just like I wouldn't want that for my son," Selene says.

Simba and Nala nod and soon go to sleep next to Vitani while Selene sleeps next to Kovu. They are soon all in dreamland, but one will not sleep through the whole night.

**Hope you all like this chapter. Kovu has entered the story, and yes, I want to do a Kovu and Vitani match up so if I decide to throw Kiara into the mix, she'll be matched up to any new original characters and once again I don't own the Lion King characters. Sorry for the wait and thank you every one for the reviews. Please keep reading and reviewing and I'll update soon as I can.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter six**

**The nightmare and the attack**

Everyone was asleep and had been a few hours since bedtime. All but one was sleeping peacefully and that was Vitani. At first her dream started out good, she was playing tag with Kovu when all of the sudden they see Zira. "It can't be, Daddy banished you," Vitani says in her dream.

"You think your Mommy and Daddy are enough to stop me. I see you have a friend, well let's see what your parents think when they find you two dead," Zira says.

"Kovu run!" Vitani shouts.

They both start running towards Pride Rock but it was so far, Vitani was hoping they would make it, but then she sees she is on the ground the ground and Zira stairing at her. "Sweet dreams princess," Zira says, and goes for Vitani's throat.

Vitani wakes up with a scream and realizes she is covered in cold sweat. She is breathing heavily and Nala and some of the pride sisters had woken up to her screaming. Nala asks her daughter with concern "Vitani, are you alright? You're trembling, what happened?"

"I (gasp) had a (gasp) bad dream Mommy. (Heavy breathing continues) It was about (gasp) Zira," Vitani answers.

Right there Nala knew she wasn't the only one worrying about Zira. She had to calm Vitani down so she pulls Vitani between her forepaws, hugs her close to her chest and says, "Shhh, it's alright honey, I'm here. Don't worry, it was just a dream. If Zira ever comes for you or does anything to hurt you, your dad and I will come save you, you can count on it."

Vitani had calmed down a little, but was still trembling. She wasn't completely convinced about Zira, but she had to believe her mother, because of course, Nala was right. It was a dream or at least they both hope (like mother like daughter). Nala then says, "Vitani, it's really late at night, and I know your tired, so try to sleep honey."

Nala then hums a tune to calm her daughter down to the point she falls asleep in her mother's forepaws, and Nala lays her head down over her daughter. It wasn't enough weight to make her daughter uncomfortable, but just enough to make Vitani feel she was safe. The pride sisters smile and soon fall asleep themselves, as does Nala. Morning soon came and Nala woke up a little while after Simba had left to do his patrol, and knew her daughter would soon wake up after her (call it maternal instinct if you wish). Vitani had actually slept a little longer than usual, due to her night terror, but finally got up and stretched as was the rest of the pride. "Good morning my sleepy little princess," Nala says as she begins to tickle her daughter with her paw.

"Ah ha ha ha ha! Mom, ha ha, stop it, ha ha ha, that's not fair, ha ha ha ha ha, I'm up," Vitani says as her mother tickled her a bit more before Vitani used her paws to stop her mother's tickling.

"Well you don't want to keep your boyfriend Kovu waiting to play do you?" Nala says to embaress her daughter.

"Mom, he just a friend, but can I go play with him, please?" Vitani asks.

"Of course honey, but be back in time for breakfast," Nala says.

Vitani promised she would and soon took off to meet Kovu. "Hey Kovu, want to play tag outside?" Vitani asks.

"Sure, can I mom?" Kovu asks his mother.

"I don't see why not, but be back for breakfast you two," Selene says.

"We will," the cubs say in unison, and they soon go outside the cave.

Nala had Zazu follow them and keep a lookout for intruders. Zazu was not new to this but was a little rusty since Scar's reign. Just the thought of him gave him the shivers. He was watching the cubs when all of the sudden, he spots a lioness who he knows all to well. Zira, and she was headed for the cubs he flies quickly back to pride rock and tells the pride sisters and Nala what's going on, and they all go sprinting out of the cave. Vitani caught site of her and tells Kovu to run. Zazu was about to warn Simba, but Simba had already caught her scent. Just like in her dream Vitani wasn't quick enough and Zira pinned her to the ground. Vitani felt Zira's claws scratch her leg a bit and was waiting for Zira's final blow, when she heard Kovu say, "Leave her alone!"

He comes and bites Zira's ear, but then she hits him with her other paw, making him go flying with a piece of her ear in his mouth. Luckily only the wind was knocked out of him. Now Vitani felt it was her end as Zira presses her paw against Vitani's throat chocking her and Zira says, "Sweet Dreams princess."

Just as she thought Zira would kill her, they both hear a load roar and Simba pins Zira to the ground. Vitani then yells, "Daddy!"

"Vitani, stay back sweet heart," Simba says.

Vitani does as she's told and soon heads over to Kovu who was coming back to his senses as he stood up. He then spits out the piece of Zira's ear that was in his mouth and says, "Don't eat a lion's ear. It tastes horrible, blach."

They then laugh and the pride sisters soon arrive on the scene. Vitani and Kovu run to their mothers who were sitting beside each other. Simba then lets Zira up and says, "Zira, I am giving you one last chance to leave and never return. Refuse the warning, and Kovu's bite will have felt like a mere thorn prick."

Zira touched her ear and looks with the death glare at Kovu, thane says to Simba, "I will be back Simba and next time you won't be so lucky."

"And as I said before, we will be ready. If you ever get caught in the Pridelands or do anything to hurt Vitani or Kovu, I will not hesitate to take your life, so be warned Zira," Simba says.

Zira has a feeling of fear in herslef but does her best not to show it, knowing she'll need help to take back the land she felt was Scars. She soon walks off and Vitani says, "Thanks for saving us Daddy."

"No worries honey, how are you feeling Kovu?" Simba asks.

"I'm fine, just a little out of breath sire," Kovu says as Simba chuckles.

"That was a brave thing you did little one," Simba says.

"Thanks for coming to save me Kovu," Vitani says as she nuzzles him.

"Awwww," the pride sisters say in unison.

Kovu and Vitani realize what they were doing and soon pull away from each other and look in opposite directions, but they couldn't get over the warm, fuzzy feeling they just had, and this made the whole pride giggle softly. Simba, Nala and Selene knew the two cubs were in love, even if they didn't want to say it to each other. "Well everyone I think its best we get back to Pride Rock, I'm sure all of you are hungry and the hunting party has return with another lucky kill. Besides, the little ones have had enough excitement for one morning," Simba says.

They all head back while not to far away in a tree that had regained its leaves, Rafiki says with a chuckle, "Oh Mufasa, you sure know what you are doing. Looks like your plan is working. I just hope Zira is not a big problem."

He soon feels Mufasa's spirit blow around him gently. He knew only time would tell of how the cubs felt about each other.

_Back at Priderock_

"Time for breakfast and then a bath dear," Nala says.

"Okay Mommy," Vitani replies.

Vitani soon begins nursing and has her fill. Once she was full, she laid between her mother's forepaws for a bath. She then saw Kovu trying to get away from his bath and she says, "What is it with Kovu and baths Mommy."

"He actually reminds me of another boy cub I knew who also hated baths," Nala said, Simba giving her the 'don't go there' look.

"Can we still play in the cave Mommy?" Vitani asks.

"Of course sweetie," Nala replies.

After the cubs had their baths they wrestled and played tag the rest of the day in the cave.

**End of chapter 6, hope you liked it. Mufasa had planned Kovu and Vitani's meeting from the start, and I put in my theory of how Zira was missing part of her ear. Sorry I didn't give Vitani a presentaion for the animals of the Pridelands yet. That will come in possibly my next chapter. I'm still thinking about bringing Kiara in, though not entirely sure how. Don't want her too far behind Vitani's age. Any ideas if I do to bring her in? Please read and review, and thanks for the previous reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter seven**

**Vitani's new sister and a new threat**

Four days had passed since Zira's attack on the little ones. The Pridelands had gotten greener from the rains that kept coming, but still were not in full swing. More herds were returning and Simba was planning on giving Vitani the presentation she didn't receive when she was born. Vitani had started to call Nala mom rather than mommy, but still called Simba Daddy. The entire pride had woken up to a lioness screaming in pain. The grownups knew what was going on and Nala hurries the cubs outside and has Selene watch them. "Mom, what's going on?" Kovu asks.

"Something you kids will understand when you're older," Selene replies.

_Meanwhile in the cave_

"Keep pushing honey, your almost there," Nala says.

One of the pride sister's had gotten pregnant by a rouge not long before Nala had left to find help. The pride sister kept pushing as the cub was coming out. "Just one more push," Sarafina says.

The lioness pushes one more time and the cub is finally out. Unfortunately the last push was too much for the pride sister and her heart stops beating. Nala tries to wake her but soon realizes it's no use. The pride mourns the death of their sister and moves her to where the cubs would not see her. Nala then tells her pride she and Simba will adopt the little one. "Selene, you may bring the cubs in now," Simba says.

The cubs soon come in and the pride sisters and Selene take their departed sister out while the cubs' backs are turned. The cubs see the newborn and Vitani asks, "Mom where did the baby come from?"

"One of our pride sisters just gave birth to her, but her mother has gone to join the Great Kings of the Past. I've talk to Simba about it and we will adopt her. She'll become your little sister, would you like that Vitani?" Nala asks.

"Yes, I always wanted a little sister. What will we call her mom?" Vitani asks.

"I was thinking Kiara," Nala says.

"I like that, it's cute for her" Vitani says.

"I like it too," Kovu says.

"Well let's give you three some breakfast little ones," Nala says.

Nala nurses three cubs as the pride sisters take the dearly departed pride member to her final resting place and go on the hunt and Simba went on patrol.

After breakfast, Kovu and Vitani play with Kiara until Nala has them go play outside to let Kiara take a nap. They play outside until Kovu notices something and stops in his tracks, making Vitani bumping into him, ending in both of them saying "Oof." "Kovu what's wrong? You look like you just saw a ghost," Vitani says.

Kovu turns her head towards the direction he is looking in and she sees smoke. "What do think caused it?" Vitani asks.

"I think those humans I told you about might have," Kovu says

"Y-you don't think they will come here do you?" Vitani asks.

"I hope not, we should tell your mom," Kovu says.

"Well, we'll have to be quiet about it, my little sister's still napping," Vitani says.

Kovu nods and the two cubs walk quietly into the cave. Nala sees them and asks, "What's going on little ones? You look worried."

"Mom there is a fire off to the north of the Pridelands. Kovu thinks the humans may have done it," Vitani says.

This alarms Nala and she asks Kovu, "Are you sure?"

"Not entirely, but it seems very odd for a fire start up there without any lightning, so it would be my best guess. Plus we have rain clouds coming from the south," Kovu says.

"I'll let the pride know little ones, oh, here they come now. Vitani watch Kiara for me will you," Nala says.

Vitani nods and sits next to her little sister. Nala tells the pride and Simba about what the cubs saw and Selene says that she agrees with her sons guess. Simba tells the pride to stay on alert and the Hunting party soon drags in the kill getting the same lecture of what has happened. Soon the pride and the cubs have their fill and Nala tells Kovu and Vitani a story about her and Simba to get their minds off of what happened earlier in the day. The cubs listen to the story until they could not keep their eyes open. Once the cubs passed out, Selene and Nala pick up their cubs and Nala place Vitani next to her sister while Selene set Kovu next to herself. Simba sits next to Nala and his daughters and soon the whole pride is asleep.

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. I'd like to thank Greaser Angel for the way I brought Kiara into this story as Vitani's adopted sister. The Pridelanders are also under threat from humans and not just Zira. I will still have a Kovu and Vitani pairing, just have to come up with a way bring in a new OC into the story, and _he_ will be paired with Kiara. May have Vitani and Kiara presented to the Pridelands other inhabitance and have them go on their first hunt together. Please read and review. Once again, thanks for the previous reviews, you guys rock.**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter eight**

**The humans and a new member**

Two weeks had passed since the birth of the new princess. Vitani and Kiara had become very close, which made their parents happy and both princesses were presented to all the animals that dwelled in the Pridelands the day before, and the Pridelands were now in full swing again. Kiara always looked up to Vitani, who was always teaching her new tricks she could use on Kovu. The three cubs would go everywhere and play together, Kovu and Vitani always being careful so they wouldn't hurt Kiara, due to her being the youngest of the group. "Mom, can Kiara, Kovu and I go outside and play?" Vitani asks as she and Kiara wait for their mother's answer.

"Of course dears, but don't go to close to the Outlands, I don't want any of you getting hurt," Nala says.

"We won't mommy," Kiara says.

"Vitani, please try to stay out of trouble," Nala says, knowing full well the cubs would get into trouble eventually, just not too much she hoped.

"Can't make any promises mom," Vitani says, making herand Nala chuckle.

The cubs soon take off to play at the water hole and have a lot of fun. Then they hear a scream and the cubs see another cub being chased by men on some creatures that looked like zebra. Vitani gets the cubs attention and tells him to follow them. The cubs take off towards the little cave Vitani knew about and Kiara trailed close behind her, they all make it to the cave and Vitani is the last to go in, but she felt a pinch on her hind leg that felt just as bad as a bee sting. "AHH!" She yells in pain.

"Vitani, are you okay?" Kovu asks.

"J-just a l-little d-dizzy," She replies before falling on her side.

The cubs then see something sticking to her leg and Kovu pulls it out. "So that's what they were shooting at me," the cub says.

Kovu recognizes the cub and says, "Terra, I thought you were dead buddy."

"Kovu? I thought it was you," Terra says.

Their conversation is interrupted as they hear a human say, "We can't get to them sir, they are too far back and we are too big to fit in there."

"Well, we'll see if maybe we can try to intercept the poachers that took out the pride to the north. These lions have out-smarted us so moving them to a different location is not an option. These creatures won't last long if we don't do something about the poachers. Let's go, their pride is coming and we don't want to be here when they come to protect their young," another human says.

The humans soon take off and the cubs hear the pride coming. "Vitani, Vitani wake up," Kiara says, but Vitani wouldn't wake.

They soon hear Nala say, "You can come out now little ones. The humans are gone."

They soon come out Kovu has Vitani on his back, and as soon as Nala see's this she asks, "Kovu, w-what happened to her?"

"I don't know, we got to the cave, but the humans shot her in the leg with this thing," Kovu says as his friend shows them the shiny thing. "She still breathing fine, but she won't wake up," he finishes.

"We'll take her to Rafiki, he should know what happened. Oh, and who is this?" Nala asks.

"This is Terra. He's a friend from my old pride. He's the only other one who made it out," Kovu says.

"Well, if you're a friend of Kovu's, you are certainly welcome in our pride, just don't do anything that would make me think differently," Simba says.

"Thank you sire and I honestly wouldn't want to betray someone who would accept me into their pride," Terra says, still nervous of the king.

"No need to be scared young one, your safe with us," Simba reassures him.

Terra calms down and follows his friend and the pride to Rafiki's tree, Nala carrying Vitani. The pride soon arrives and Kovu tells Rafiki what happened and shows him the shine thing. "Well dis is what de humans call a tranquilizer. It makes all animals dizzy before they fall unconscious to the ground. It is not fatal, but she will be out for at least two hours, then she'll be back to her old self again, though she may wake up a little dizzy at first," Rafiki says.

The pride was relieved to hear Rafiki say she would be alright. Kovu then said, "I heard the humans talking like they wanted to help us. They said something about stopping poachers. What is a poacher Rafiki."

The pride looks at Rafiki in curiosity and he says, "Well poachers are humans who don't follow their own kinds rules dey call 'laws' and hunt more dan their fair share or hunt animals dat their kind won't allow dem to hunt, such as your own. It sounds to me some humans want to protect you."

"Well I hope they do help protect us, but I don't want to bump into one of them," Simba says.

All the lionesses and cubs agree after seeing what has happened to Vitani. "Thank you for your help Rafiki," Nala says.

"Any time your majesty," Rafiki says.

Nala then picks up Vitani and carrys her daughter back to Pride Rock and most of the group follows her, including the cubs. Simba goes to do another patrol and deals with the Pridelands inhabitance, some of the pride sisters go off on the hunt and Timon and Pumba go off to find bugs.

Once they were back at Pride Rock, Nala set Vitani down between her forepaws and gives her a bath as her daughter has an unexpected nap. Terra comes up and says, "Your majesty..." but nala cuts him off and says, "Please, you can call me Nala, and don't worry about what happened today, it wasn't your fault. No one could have seen what was coming. And besides I think the Great Kings may have had something to do with your arrival, but they can't control everything. It could been you who had been shot and not her, no one knew what would happen. It's part of 'The Circle of Life'. You don't know what life will throw at ya."

He smiles and says, "Thank you for letting me stay your maj.. I-I mean Nala."

Nala chuckles and says to go and play with kovu and Kiara. He does and Nala looks down at Vitani, saying quietly, "Please wake up soon honey."

As if on cue, Vitani moans as she wakes up feeling the side effects of the tranquillizer. "W-where am I?" she asks, for her vision was blury.

"You're safe dear. Your back at Pride Rock," Nala says, relieved to see her daughter awake again.

Vitani's vision clears up and she sees her mother and says, "Mom."

She jumps up and nuzzles her mother but then grabs her head with her paw for she had tunnel vision for a second. "You might want to take it easy dear. You got shot with a tranquilizer. You may feel a bit dizzy for a little while," Nala says.

"That's what stung my leg? I thought it was a bee," Vitani says, making them chuckle.

Kiara then comes up an says, "Vitani, your awake." and she then nuzzles her sister.

"Hey Kiara, I hope that human encounter wasn't too scary," Vitani says.

Kiara shakes her head, trying to make herself look brave. Nala chuckles and says "Well I'll let my two brave princesses talk to their friends while I get some dinner, and you know something Vitani, you, Terra and Kovu are gonna start eating meat next week."

"Cool, don't worry Kiara, you'll get your chance too," Vitani says, trying to look out for her sister.

"I know," Kiara says, since she didn't really mind.

Soon Nala goes to eat as her daughters and their friends talk about the day. Nala then comes to give her daughters milk while Selene Nursed Terra and Kovu. After dinner Selene told the cubs a story of when she was a cub of the Northern pride. The cubs listen and once the story was over, the cubs just fell asleep on the spot, making their parents giggle. Kovu and Terra sleep next to Selene, who has taken Terra in to raise him as her own, and Vitani and Kiara sleep next to their mother. Soon the whole pride is asleep, including Timon and Pumba, who had been out all day eating bugs. Tomorrow was their turn to watch the little ones.

**End of chapter eight. Hope you liked it. Seems not all humans were as bad as the lions thought. And now Terra, my new OC is in. He'll be paired up with Kiara, so it will be VitanixKovu and KiaraxTerra, but the romance between all the cubs will have to wait till later chapters. Please read and review. I thankyou all once again for previous reviews. I'm sorry about the wait; work was really crazy the past two days.**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter nine**

**The fire and another human encounter**

The next morning the cubs were told that Timon and Pumba would be watching them. The pride felt that the cubs needed to be watched more closely, but Nala was still questionable about them, but if Simba was okay with it so was she. Soon the pride takes off to take care of their duties and soon the cubs are running all over the place and Timon and Pumba do their best to watch them as the cubs play tag. They had finally lost sight of them and were looking for the cubs. Vitani then sees her sister looking towards the Outlands. As she walks up to her little sister, Kiara says, "I wonder what's out there."

"The Outlanders, and trust me Kiara, you don't want to meet them," Vitani says.

Terra and Kovu joined them on the rock and they start looking at clouds trying to make out shapes, then they hear cracks coming from behind them. All of them scream in surprise as they see Timon and Pumba pop out of no where, making them all fall into the water. Pumba then says, "Don't worry cubs, Uncle Pumba's coming. Terra and Kiara dodge him in time, but Vitani and Kovu were not so lucky. "Kovu, Vitani?" Pumba says.

"PUMBA! LET ME DEFINE, BABYSITTING!" Timon yells.

Pumba relizes what he ment and gets off of them, Kovu and Vitani coughing up water and giving Pumba the 'really' look. "Sorry, now cubs you should know better than to go off all alone. You could have been hurt," Pumba says.

Vitani tries to say they were just fine but Timon proceeds to freak out. "Will someone please clamp his mouth," Vitani says.

Kovu clamps Timons mouth and says, "Done and done."

"Thanks Kovu, now Timon, we are just fine out here. We know that we are not supposed to go into the Outlands. Mom told us a thousand times and I've told Kiara what lurks out there. We try to stay out of trouble, it just finds us once in a while," Vitani says.

Then Terra smells something all too familiar, smoke. "Speaking of trouble finding us, I think it just found us," he says.

The cubs soon see a fire coming from the direction of the Outlands and knowing full well this was the Outlanders doing, Vitani says, "We hve to get back to Pride Rock."

All agree, but Timon and Pumba were nowhere to be found. "Some babysitters they are," Kiara says, making everyone laugh before running.

They were getting close to home but then the flames encircle them. The smoke was getting thicker and there seemed to be no way out. Then all the cubs feel something grab them by the scruff. It was humans, but the cubs didn't know if they were friendly. "Head towards that big rock, It must be their home," a human says.

"Yes sir, I'm on it" the other human says.

They were in some shiny moving thing and were headed towards Pride Rock. Seems the humans were helping them. "John, look out for that tree!" the human yells as they cleared the smoke.

The human named John did his best to dodge it but it was too late. Their ride home was now riding on two wheels and then goes on it's side. The whole party goes tumbling out and all the cubs lay spread apart. Vitani was the first to come to her senses and soon gets her sister and Terra and Kovu. Before they took off, Vitani gave the Human, John, a quick nuzzle, and he says, "Get back to your pride little ones, your safe now."

The cubs soon take off to Pride Rock and the humans soon get their ride back on its wheels and take off. The cubs get back to Pride Rock and see Nala lecturing Timon and Pumba for losing the cubs. "That is the last time at let you two babysit," Nala says, and Simba agrees adding, "I thought I could trust you two, but my trust has been shaken. You better wise up and soon."

They then see the cubs and are over joyed to see they are alright. "Cubs what were you thinking wandering off? That fire could have killed you," Simba says.

"Simba, before you jump to conclusions, let them talk. I'm sure they have a good reason for being where they were," Nala says.

All the cubs tell them what happened, but try not to make Timon and Pumba look bad. After they tell their story, Simba sighs says, "Well you are only cubs."

"But Your still confined to Pride Rock, for your own safety, that means you'll either be here or at the water hole, with a Pride sister watching you," Nala says.

"Yes mom, and to be honest, after what's happened today, I don't think any of us want to wander far from here for a while. I wish I could have told those humans thank you though," Vitani says.

"I'm sure nuzzling the human was enough Vitani," Simba says.

Soon the hunting parties came back with three antelope, which told the cubs that dinner and bedtime was soon. Nala and Selene Nurse the cubs and then let grandma Sarafina tell the cubs a story of a time she got into big trouble. Once the story was over they Cubs go to lay beside their mothers. Kiara fell asleep quickly, but Vitani just laid there thinking. Nala noticed she wasn't falling asleep and says, "What's on your mind honey? You seem worried."

"I just keep thinking about the fire, like the what ifs. What if we hadn't made it back, what if the humans never came, what if the Outlanders did it in order to kidnap us? I'm just scared that one of these times we will do something that puts the whole pride at risk," Vitani says.

"I know honey, but you are still very young. I worry about everyones saftey every day, but it's my job to. One day when you and your sister take over, you will know how to deal with that worry. But for now all you have to do is make sure to keep yourself and Kiara out of trouble, though I know how hard that is. You are just like I was at your age, and you won't believe the trouble your dad and I got into. Now get some sleep dear, you're gonna need all your energy for tomorrow," Nala says.

Vitani soon lays her head down and shuts her eyes and her mother gives her a gentle nuzzle and a lick, before she too falls asleep. Meanwhile somewhere on the borders of the pridelands, Zira says to one of her pride sisters, "Those humans keep interfering with our plans. I need to do something about them."

"I still don't see why we don't just go in and take over," the pride sister says.

"Because I want to hurt Simba and Nala the way they hurt me, and that is by killing their cubs," Zira says.

"Well you'll have to come up with a new plan Zira because the cubs won't be cubs forever," her sister says.

Zira knew she was right and soon they went back to their new termite mound.

**End of chapter nine. Hope it was good. Now there is a three way conflict between the Pridelanders, Outlanders and the humans. And it looks like the cubs might be able to use the humans to their advantage. Please read and review. I'll update as soon as I can****.**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter ten**

**Poachers and scars**

The next morning Nala and Selene are the first to wake up and look at their cubs still asleep. It made the mothers smile. Vitani was hugging her little sister as they slept and Kovu laid on top of his brother Terra (**note**: yes he's Kovu's friend, but since Selene took him in, it sort of does make them brothers in a sense). Soon they wake the cubs, Nala saying, "Time to get up my little ones."

She then gently shakes them with her chin, Vitani groans saying, "But mom, the sun isn't even up."

Kiara adds, "And we're still sleepy."

"But don't you two want to watch the sun rise with me, Selene, Kovu and Terra?" asks Nala.

This was enough to convince the girls to get up, and soon all of them walk outside and sit to watch the sun rise. It was a brilliant sight and the cubs were told by their mothers that one day when they have cubs of their own they can bring them out to watch the sunrise. Simba had woken up and joins the group, giving the cubs the 'Circle of Life' lecture that his father always use to give him, and the cubs got bored, for they had heard this lecture many times before. Soon Simba takes off to do his kingly duties and Selene and Nala go to join the hunting party with Grandma Sarafina and Zazu goes on with his duties. Grandma Sarabi had offered to babysit the cubs today, and the cubs always had fun when she took care of them. She soon takes them down to the water hole since today looked like it would be especially hot. The cubs splash each other in the water hole and play Marco Polo, and Sarabi thought that there was nothing that would hurt the cubs here at the water hole. That's when they hear Timon and Pumba scream. The two rush past them as if running away from something and every one watches them run. Terra says in annoyance, "What is it this time? Probably saw a snake or a lizard or..." He was cut off when Vitani and Kiara scream, "Poachers!"

Poachers had entered their lands and guns were aimed right on the cubs that were now surrounded by them and were hiding underneath Sarabi, who was trying to protect them. Vitani and Kovu had both received minor scars being caught off guard, Kovu his left eye and Vitani her right front leg. "Sir, maybe we should leave this one and her cubs alone, she's just protecting her babies," a Human says.

"No, we get as many as we can and sell their fur!" Another human shouts.

The humans argue for a while, guns at the ready to shoot Sarabi and the cubs. Then, the one human who disagreed with their leader did something completely unexpected. He started fighting the leader and the battle took hours. The Hunters then did not notice that they had dropped their guns from aim and had let Sarabi and the cubs slip away. They did not go too far, for Sarabi had felt there was something about the one human. Soon the Humans had left for they were loyal to their leader, and he was in bad condition after the fight. They had left the other human on the ground however, feeling no mercy for him. The human then sees Sarabi and the cubs come towards him and he says to no one in particular, thinking he will die, "Just do it. I try to gain your trust and then I try to kill you. I deserve what's to come."

Vitani then recognizes him and gasps. "Grandma, it's that one Human who saved us yesterday. They called him John," She explains.

Sarabi looks at the human and feels a sense sorrow for him. "We'll take him to Rafiki and see what he can do for him, and don't worry, I'll explain what happened to your parents," Sarabi says.

She then puts the human carefully onto her back, which surprises him, but he goes with it, wondering what she will do next. Sarabi and the cubs soon make it to Rafiki's tree and she calls him down. Rafiki then climbs down from his tree and says, "Good afternoon your majesty, I was worried dat poachers may have gotten you and the cubs. And who is dis?"

Sarabi explains what happened to Rafiki and then Vitani asks, "Can you help him? He saved our lives more than once."

"I have a plan dat just might work," Rafiki says.

Rafiki tells them he will conjure up a potion that will save the man's life but also turn him into his 'Animal Spirit'.

Sarabi is shocked to hear this and asks, "You can do really do that? I thought that was just a myth told by Shaman, such as you."

"Oh no, it is real alright, but we are only allowed to do it in certain situations, such as dis one. No one but Shamans know de recipe, and dat is the way we keep it. I will make de potion now and den give to the human," Rafiki says and he climbs back up the tree to make the potion.

"I wonder what animal the human will become," Terra says.

"Me too," Kiara says.

"Me three," Kovu and Vitani say in unison, making themselves and the rest of the group laugh.

Soon Rafiki is back and gives the human the potion. John is hesitant to drink it but knows there may not be food or water for miles and he can't move very far without feeling the pain of his injuries he received in the fight. Soon he drinks it but then curls up for something in the potion made him cringe. He soon passes out and his transformation begins. A bright light encircled him for a second making everyone shut their eyes. Once the light fades, the group opens their eyes to see an albino lion cub lying on the ground. "Well, I must have put some extra ingredient into de potion to make him younger. He's as young as Kiara," Rafiki says.

Sarabi then says, "Well we best get you four and him back to pride rock. He will be in for quite a shock when he wakes up. Let's get going little ones."

They soon follow but Rafiki stops them for a moment to say, "Wait, one more thing. Dat potion not only affected him, but affected de one he is destined to be with. So der is anoder albino lion cub dat will be female sometime in de future you will meet. She might be an adult by de time you meet her, but keep an eye out."

Sarabi nodded and understood what he meant. She just hoped the pride would be prepared for what was to come. Soon they were back at pride rock and Sarabi explained to her son, Nala and Selene the story of the albino cub, John. Simba then told the pride sisters and Zazu to be on the lookout for another possible albino cub. Selene offered to take care of John, since she had a better time handling boys then Simba and Nala did, and they had their paws full with Vitani and Kiara, who were twice as rowdy as the boys. Selene gave John a bath, but was careful wih his wounded right foreleg, for it had been severely hurt in the fight he had gone through, and she didn't want to cause more stress on the young one's injury. She hoped that John would wake up soon, but not freak out too much.

**End of chapter 10. I thought I'd add my new OC, John, into the story, with a little magic from Rafiki's concoctions, making him go from human to lion. And yes, the female albino cub I mentioned will be matched up with John the albino cub, a John x OC. The whereabouts of her and her name will remain a mystery for now. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint anyone. Just trying to stay original and throw my own twists in. At the same time I'm trying to make it stay close to the original story of Lion King I and II as much as I can. I'll update as soon as I can. And once more, sorry about the wait, but you know how work gets sometimes. Anyways, please read and review, you guys rock.**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter eleven**

**The albino's surprise**

All of the cubs had gotten their baths and Dinner was soon coming. Selene had watched over John the entire time, preparing for whatever reaction he might have to his transformation. All of the sudden, she heard a moan form the cub. "Ow, my leg," he exclaims, still with his eyes shut, and grabbing his right leg with his left forepaw.

"Be thankful to the 'Great Kings of the Past' it's not your neck little one," Selene says.

This makes John immediately open his eyes to see Selene looking down at him and she says, "Glad to see your finally awake dear."

John immediately tries to get away thinking she is gonna hurt him, but as as soon as he tries to make a break for it, Selene wraps a paw around him. He then realizes that he is a lot smaller and is surrounded by a pride of lions. But still tries to break her grasp. "Calm down John, we're not going to hurt you."

"Huh, how do you know my name, and how can you talk?" he asks and realizes his voice is now a child's again.

"All animals talk young one, you just understand us now that you are one of us," Simba said, who had walked up to them as the cub was trying to get away.

John looks at himself and sees that he is in fact one of them. "How, how did this happen? Not to sound ungrateful or anything sire," John says.

Selene and Simba tell him the whole story that Sarabi had told them, and it was a lot for him to take in. "I'm sorry for what me and my kind are doing to yours," John says.

"There is nothing to apologize for. You saved our cubs more than once and you were correcting the errors of your ways. That was truly noble, and also, they're not really your kind anymore. Your one of us now and this is a chance for you to start over. We all see it as a blessing for you and us," Simba says.

"Well I'm sorry for freaking out the way I did," John says to Selene.

"It's okay little one. I was expecting you to act like that. You're just lucky I didn't let run off or you could have seriously hurt your leg. Just take it easy for a few days son, and also, you'll have to have milk from me or another lioness for a while. Your teeth aren't strong enough to chew meat yet, nor is your stomach able to digest, but don't worry none of the other cubs are ready yet either. I know this may feel a little strange for you but you'll get used to it honey," Selene says.

John nod and soon sees the cubs coming towards him. They all introduce themselves and John says, "Yeah, I remember seeing you four from the fire rescue."

The entire group laughs. "Well none of you cubs are going outside of the cave for a while with all the Poachers coming through here. That includes you John," Simba says.

The cubs nod, understanding that it was for their protection, but hoped things would be back to normal soon. Vitani was especially worried, hoping that the Outlanders weren't about to try anything. Even though she was young she remembers the days that Zira was with them and Zira always scared her. The last encounter with Zira didn't help her feel any safer from Scar's mate. The cubs soon had dinner, John was a little hesitant at first, but with a little encouragement from Selene, who had told him earlier she was his new mother and Kovu and Terra were his new _older _brothers, he soon latched on for his meal. "Well, it's time for bed little ones. You've all had a rough day and need your rest," Nala says to all of the cubs after they finish their meals.

The cubs groan but listen and soon lay next to their mothers. Everyone soon lies down and says their good nights, and Nala knew tomorrow would be a very new day for the pride. They had to find this female albino cub before she would either parish or worse, get caught by Outlanders. She soon lays her head down and falls asleep like everyone else after saying quietly, "Please Great Kings let the little cub out there be okay and help her find her way to us."

_Next morning on the Savannah_

A girl cub opened her eyes and says to herself, "Where am I?" She had been traveling in 'Outlands' after her car had exploded during a patrol of the area for poachers, which of course the poachers had set up the explosion. She had wondered for a few hours nearing the river that separate the barren land from the bountiful land, when dizziness had struck her and she fell to the ground unconscious. She was now trying to get her bearings, but then realized she couldn't stand on two legs anymore. She then sees that she is no longer human. For a moment she had freaked out, but then took a breather to regain some composure. Then she hears voices from a distance saying, "Zira, look a cub."

She sees Lionesses coming towards her and Zira says, "She's probably one of the new cubs that were born. Grab her! We can use her as ransom against Simba."

The girl then starts running towards the river looking for a way to get to the to the other side. She soon spots a dead tree that acted as a bridge and soon is runnig across careful not to fall below into a group of crocodiles below. "Get after her!" Zira demands.

"But what about the Pridelanders, they'll kill us," an outlander says.

"Fine, I'll get her myself," Zira says with anger.

She soon crosses the log and is in pursuit of the young cub. Simba was soon on the scene. He saw Zira running after the little cub and thinks to himself, 'She never quits, does she?' Soon Simba tackled Zira to the ground and the cub was finally able to catch her breath. "Zira, I told to you leave and never return to the Pridelands. You know the penalty for returning, and what gives you the right to attack an innocent cub."

"How do you know she's isn't mine," Zira says slyly.

Simba has her pinned and ponders for a moment, but is soon answered by the cub as she says, "That lioness is not my mother. She was going to use me as ransom against a lion named Simba."

Zira's smirk had become a frown, she then uses her last line of defense and says, "Alright Simba, kill me, but know this. I have a pride I lead now, and they will not smile upon you for killing their leader, and my son will never forgive and will probably kill you. It's your choice."

Simba was now feeling a sense of defeat. He knew Zira was not gonna give up if he let her go, but if he killed her he would go to war with Zira's pride, and then there was Nuka. He would carry out any plans his mother had set in motion as soon as he was old enough. He let Zira get to her feet, gets in front of the cub and says, "I'm giving you one last chance to leave the Pridelands and never return. Heed this warning, for it is your last. I have sources to prepare my pride and myself for anything you are willing to try. We're finished here."

He then goes to pick up the little albino cub, who crouches down from fear of the two lions. Simba gently picks her up by her scruff and assures the cub he didn't intend to hurt her. She then whimpers a little as Zira comes and says, "Oh no Simba, we have barely begun."

She gives a menacing laugh as she looks at the little female albino cub. The cub just trembles and soon Zira and Simba walk off in opposite directions. Soon Simba is in sight of Pride Rock and Nala come to greet him. She sees the little albino female and asks, "Simba where did you find her?"

Simba gently sets the cub down and says, "Zira was after her, she was going to use her against us.

Nala gasps and asks the cub, "What's your name little one."

The cub stutters and says, "R-R-Rosella."

"You don't need to be afraid dear. I understand your scared, but you are safe here with us. Can you possibly tell us how it was Zira found you?" Nala asks her politely.

"Well, I found myself on some barren land. I got caught in explosion, and well you won't believe me, but I was actually human," Rosella says.

"Actually, you're not the first human turned lion. We have a cub named John here who was human as well," Simba says.

"John? I know him, we worked together," Rosella replies.

"Well, we'll let you two see each other in a little bit, but you said you were in barren lands. That's the Outlands, and they are pretty dangerous. I thank the 'Great Kings of the Past' you made it out and Simba got you here safely," Nala says.

"Thank you for saving me sire," Rosella says.

"You're welcome young one, and if it's not too much, Nala I would love to raise you as one of our own. Besides, our daughters would love to have another sister, Selene is taking care of the boys," Simba.

Rosella agreed, she really had nowhere else to go. And now she was a princess. All three of them head to the cave and Simba introduces her and lets everyone know she is a new family member. John and Rosella catch up, Rosella forgiving him for what he did and putting it in the past. Simba then says to Nala, "Nala, I know that old rule states that the eldest cub and their mate are to be the next heirs and take over, but I've been thinking... Why don't we abolish the law and let all six cubs rule together. I mean they all get along so well, and John and Rosella are already starting to fit in. It seems unfair to let one rule alone."

"I agree Simba, they should have done this when your father was king, but now is as good a time as any, We shall let Zazu tell the land tomorrow. For now let's just take it easy, you need to rest after fighting with Zira," Nala says.

Simba agrees and takes a nap letting Nala and some pride sisters watch the cubs and Nala letting the pride sisters know about the rule being abolished. The cubs have a lot of fun playing tag for the day, under the prides watchful eyes. Soon the day comes to an end and Sarabi and Sarafina tell the cubs about the Great Kings of the past, so John and Rosella could catch up on some lion knowledge. Everyone is soon asleep and have no idea all six cubs will encounter something in their dreams that will help them in their future.

**Chapter eleven finished. Sorry about the wait and hope this didn't disappoint. Rosella has come into the story and Simba and Nala took her in. I'm, keeping the boys and the girls in two separate families so they all become mates. Sorry if my way of pairing is too predictable, but the mystery is not the destination. It's the journey to get there that makes it exciting. Yay, Simba and Nala have abolished an old rule of the oldest ruling alone. Hope you guys keep viewing further chapters I enter. Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twelve**

**The dream and the change**

As the cubs slept, King Mufasa decided to have a talk with them in their dreams. For some reason the cubs were all dreaming that they were near the waterhole. That's when King Mufasa walked up. "Daddy?" Vitani asked thinking it was Simba.

"No little one, I am not your father. I am one of the Great Kings of the Past. I have come to speak with the six of you. Now the other Great Kings and I have been watching you for a long time, and we know the adventures you have had. I'm here to let you know they have not ended, and that King Simba and Queen Nala are going to let the land know of a change in the rules. What that rule is you'll have to find out tomorrow," Mufasa says.

"But wait, are we going to have problems with the poachers and the Outlanders in the future, what more can you tell us?" Kovu questioned.

"There are many things I know, but there is a lot that you will need to discover on your own. You are all still very young, but you are the only six that can keep the pride from falling apart right now. I know that you all have lots of questions, but they will be answered in due time. I am proud of all of you. Vitani, for keeping an eye on everyone here, Kovu, for defending everyone when need be, Terra, for noticing danger when it arose, Kiara, for keeping an eye on Vitani when she could not keep an eye on herself, and John and Rosella, for keeping the poachers away when they threatened the pride," Mufasa says.

All the cubs smile at each other and then look back at Mufasa, and Vitani says, "Thank you for meeting us sir, I can't wait to tell our parents that we met one of the Great Kings."

"No cubs, this meeting is to be kept secret. I wish I could let you know more, well, there is a couple more things. There will be another cub in the future, but when they come, I cannot say. All I ask is that the six of you stay close and not break the bonds of your friendship. If you do the pride could be in serious trouble. Please promise me that no matter what happens, you will all stick together," Mufasa says.

"We promise," the cubs say in unison.

"Good, my time has come to go back to the heavens. I will be watching over all of you, so don't ever feel alone. And remember, never stop being friends," Mufasa says and then disappears form view.

Soon all the cubs begin to wake up from their dream and Nala says to her daughters, "Good morning young ones, did you sleep well?"

The girls nod and soon are all stretching. "Well your father has made a decision, and decided that all three of you can rule together, instead of having one ruler. It will break up fights between which one should be ruler," Nala says.

The girls all smile at each other. They all thought three heads were better than one. Rosella asks, "But what if you have a son, won't he be first in line then?"

"No the new rule will abolish that. And besides even if I did have another cub, all of you would be old enough to hunt by the time I'd have it, so once you have finished your ruling, your cubs and he or she would take throne together. So now you don't have to worry who gets the throne. Now come and have some breakfast dears, I'm sure your all wanting to play today and you need your energy," Nala says.

The cubs soon have their fill of milk and latch off to go play just below pride rock Nala keeping an eye on the six, while the pride sisters went hunt, Zazu spread the word of the new rule and Simba did his kingly duties. The cubs knew that shouldn't stray far from Pride Rock for a while because of all the recent events. They really wanted to take it easy, and had to due to John's injury. They had to make sure they weren't rough for a couple days until his wound was completely healed. Rafiki had come by the night before to put some medicine on it and had told Nala and Selene it would help keep the pain at bay and that's when he saw the new albino, glad to know she was okay, and did blessing on the cubs as they slept. Nala knew that sooner or later Simba may want another cub and was thankful he abolished an old rule and that her daughters so understanding of his decision. Little did she or the other pride members know that something was about to happen that was going to affect one of the cubs that would prove cubs loyalty in their friendship.

**End of chapter twelve. Hope you all like it. Mufasa paid the cubs a visit, but remained to keep the cubs curious about their future. The cubs are now able to rule together, when they get older. How will this affect Zira's plans? What will the poachers be up to next time? And what will happen that affects one of the cubs? So many questions that only time can tell in further chapters. I'm sorry about the long wait, but work got really crazy compared to what I usually deal with and I was also working on my new story 'The Savannah Book', a Lion King/Jungle Book crossover. Please read and review, and thank you for past reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter thirteen**

**The illness and the start of a new adventure**

The cubs ask if they can get a drink from the water hole and Nala takes them there. As the walk they see something in the sky that looks like a shiny bird. It was very large from their point of view, yet it was very large. Then it drops something that lands on the ground a few feet away from them. It makes a dust cloud for a second and then clears. Terra was first to investigate and Nala says, "Don't get too close Terra, we don't know what it is."

Terra nods but still is curious, as are the other cubs. As they look at it and Rosella says, "That's something the humans use. They call these things crates. They're made to carry things in. It must have fallen out that shiny bird humans call a plane. I wonder what's inside though."

"Well when we were humans, I remember that our wildlife protection agency was ordering something in, but the poachers might have ordered something in as well. If there's nothing dangerous in it we can touch whatever is in there," John says.

"The other side broke open, I'll take a peak from the other side," Vitani says.

"Be careful Vitani," Kovu and Nala say together and look at each other right afterwards.

She goes to the other side and sees some shiny human things, but then there was also, some sort of liquid as well. "What do you see Vitani?" Nala asks.

"Some shiny things and something that looks like colored water," Vitani says.

"That must be the medicine and tools we ordered in," Rosella says.

John agrees and Nala asks, "Are they dangerous?"

"They are, only if you don't know how to use them. They are to help any animals of the Pridelands that are hurt by the poachers. I wouldn't know how to use them now that we are lions, and cubs to say the least," John says.

Rosella agrees, and then Kovu says, "Maybe we should put it somewhere so no one gets hurt from it."

Everyone agrees, but John says, "Hold on I want to see this liquid Vitani spoke of."

He looks inside one more time and sees something he didn't want to. Two liquids had combined right before his eyes and he knew that when the liquids were separate, they were very helpful medicines for any animals, but when combined, they cause a split second of a gas that if inhaled, make an animal sick and he had just inhaled it. He pulls away starts coughing and falls to the ground. Rosella comes over to him and asks, "John are you okay?"

"I inhaled the gas the two liquids make if combined, *cough* *cough*, I've gotten sick," John says and continues coughing.

Rosella gasped and told the others what happened. Nala asks, "Does Vitani have it and is it deadly?"

"No, Vitani does not have it, or she would be reacting the same way he would. Also, it isn't deadly to most, and won't spread to other animals, but if we don't find something to take away the sickness, he will become very weak, and if he gets too weak, depending on how powerful the gas was, he could die. We need to get to the human camp. They have some medicine there that is able to take away his sickness. This one seemed pretty powerful, so he could have this for five days, and he will be throwing up anything he eats or drinks. He may get some nutrients but not enough to sustain him. Please mom, we need to go to the humans," Rosella says.

Nala didn't want to lose one of the cubs, but she didn't want to get near the humans either. She knew she needed her mates opinion in this matter, So she says, "I'll speak with your father when he returns, he must know about Johns sickness. I'll also talk to Rafiki after we get you cubs back to Pride Rock."

She then carefully picks up John and carries him back. Once they get there, the pride sisters from one of the hunting parties had drug in a kill. Nala takes John and the rest of the cubs over to Sarabi and Sarafina, for Selene had not returned from her hunt with the other pride sisters. She told them of the sickness he had gotten, and they agreed to watch him as Nala heads of to Rafiki's tree to see if he can help. When she gets there, she tells rafiki about what happened. He then says, "Well dis is something dat man has made. I'm not familiar with their medicines. dis is something only humans have a cure for so you will need to get it from dem like Rosella said."

Nala sighs and says, "Thank you for your help Rafiki. I shall speak to my mate about it."

She heads off to Pride Rock to talk to her mate, who she knows is back from duty. Once she is there, she sees Rosella already telling Simba of the sickness. She then comes up to her mate and asks, "What have you decided dear?"

"I know that all of us don't want to lose John, but to go to the humans, it would be too dangerous. They might shoot us on sight," Simba says.

Rosella was about to protest, but Simba stops her and says, "I know you trust them, but it's too much of a risk. We'll just have to pray that John pulls through his sickness."

Rosella knew better then to put up an argument with her father so she simply lowers her head in defeat. Vitani looks at her with sorrow and knows how Rosella feels about John, for it was the same way she felt about Kovu. She knew they had to do something. Once night came and Selene had been told of her son's sickness, Vitani had a plan, but she would need help. As soon as the rest of the pride had fallen asleep, Vitani wakes up her sisters. She tells them to be quiet and to come with her to wake up Kovu and Terra. They soon are all outside and Vitani says, "Okay, I know your all tired but we need to go now."

"Go where?" Kiara asks.

"To get the medicine from the humans," Vitani replies.

"But, what about our parents? Won't they get mad and worry about us?" Rosella asks.

"Yeah, but you heard what dad said earlier. This may be the only way to prove that not all humans are dangerous, and to make John feel better again," Vitani says.

"So why don't we have a grown up come with us?" Terra asks.

"They would stop us before we even left," Vitani says.

"She does have a point," Rosella says.

"I'm in," Kovu says and puts his paw out, and Vitani puts hers on top of his.

"Me too," Kiara says, joining in.

Terra and Rosella put their paws in too and nod and soon they break and head off to the human's camp, Vitani and Rosella leading the way. There was no turning back, and they were prepared to take punishent for the sake of John's life.

**End of chapter thirteen. Hope you like it. Looks like the cubs are trying to prove not all humans are bad, but what will happen once they get there? And will John be able to pull through? How long will it take to get there and back? Future chapters will reveal. Please read and review. Thank you for past reviews once again. Sorry about the wait. Work was busy, busy, busy. I'll update soon.**


	14. Chapter 14

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter fourteen**

**The adventure and danger**

The cubs kept running as fast as they could through the Pridelands and weren't stopping, for they had their parents spirits. The sun was rising and Rosella was leading the way with Vitani alongside her, the cubs knew that their parents would wake up soon and probably be worried by now, but they had to get the medicine for John. Soon they came upon the humans' camp. They kept themselves out of sight though and Terra says, "What are we waiting for? Let's get the medicine."

"Terra, use your head right now. We're six cubs against maybe a dozen humans or more," Rosella says.

"But they've got the medicine. What, are you scared?" Terra asks.

"Yeah, and there is nothing wrong with that," Vitani says.

"Huh?" Kovu says in confusion.

"Sometimes when you do something dangerous, it doesn't mean you're brave. Sometimes it just means your dumb. If we go in there without coming up with a plan, they will either capture us or maybe even kill us, if they think they should," Vitani says.

"She makes a good point guys," Kiara says.

"Okay, okay, I'm just as scared as you are, so what do we do?" Terra asks.

Vitani and Rosella come up with some ideas to get the medicine and tell it to the rest of the cubs while hiding in the bushes.

_Meanwhile at Pride Rock_

"Where are the cubs, has anyone seen them?" Nala asks as she and Selene look around franticly for them.

They yell in unison with no reply, "Vitani! Kovu! Rosella! Terra! Kiara!"

"I'm afraid they must have gone to get the medicine themselves," Selene says.

"Oh, our dear brave cubs," Nala adds.

"Well we should go after them," Simba says.

"Simba, we don't know which way they went. Rosella was the only one who knew where the humans were. I'm sure she is helping to lead the cubs there and to get the medicine. You saw how worried she was about John," Nala says.

"Wait, you said helping to lead. Which of the cubs do you think is leading them?" Simba asks.

"If I know anything, Vitani is always the one to lead the cubs out of harm's way. She knows this land better then any of the other cubs. All our cubs are very bright, and I'm sure they will find a way to get out of there if things take a turn for the worst. I do still worry though. Zazu do you think you can search for the human camp? It may be a little farther then our borders," Nala says.

"Of course I can, if King Simba agrees," Zazu says.

Simba nods his head and Zazu soon takes off. "I hope he finds them soon, I hate worrying about the cubs' safety," Simba says.

"Don't worry Simba, all the cubs are very clever. If they can get themselves away from poachers, they can defiantly do this. And they have got their small size as an advantage. I mean don't you think a human would notice the King before they even notice the cubs," Selene says.

Simba smiles, knowing Selene was right and replies, "We'll still have to punish them when we see them again."

"That's for sure," Nala says, and they all laugh.

_Back at the camp_

"Okay, so we need to stay out of sight, close to the edge of the tents. Rosella will lead the way since she knows which tent the medicine is in. There are plenty of objects to hide behind if we cross paths with a human, so keep an eye out. Once we get to the tent we have to make a distraction to get the humans to leave so we can get the medicine without being spotted. Is everyone okay with the plan?" Vitani asks.

"Well you and Rosella came up with it, so I'm good," Kiara says.

Kovu and Terra nod in agreement. Soon the cubs head into the camp and keep close to the tents, the humans cross their paths every so often and they hide until they finally make it to the medical tent. There the find a hidden spot and start thinking of a way to find the medicine. They didn't thing for long when they heard the humans screaming, "Lion! There's a lion here!"

The cubs look to see that an Outlander had followed them here. "Well, looks like this is our opportunity to get the medicine. Let's go," Rosella says.

The cubs head into the tent and Rosella tells them, "Look for a bag, the bag itself looks clear like a rain drop, but it holds something black inside. Tell me if you find it. If I find it I'll tell you."

The cubs split up and start looking for the medicine, still hearing the humans yelling about the Outlander. They search for about fifteen minutes and Kiara says, "Rosella, I think I found it."

Rosella comes to see what she found which was the black powdery substance she was talking about and says, "Great job sis, Now we should get out of here while the Outlander is still distracting the humans."

Rosella, Vitani and Kiara all carefully pick it up and head out of the tent With Kovu in front of them and Terra behind them. They are soon out of the human camp and see the Outlander was running away towards her home in the Outlands. The cubs then keep running towards Pride Rock, but were careful not to drop the bag. By the time the got close to home, it was near sunset and they see Zazu who has just spotted them. They stop as he says, "There you cubs are. Your parents have been worried sick about you. You should have stayed put like your parents said to."

Vitani Puts her part of the bag down and says in a stern voice, "We know what our parents told us Zazu and we all knew what we were risking. The point is, we've got the medicine for John. We were not about to let him get so weak that he would risk dying. His life is more important than our freedom to play."

All the other cubs nod with serious looks on their faces. Zazu is thrown off guard at how serious they were acting but then says, "Be that as it may, your parents will more than likely have a word with all of you. Now get the medicine to John. I'll fetch Rafiki so he can help with John's recovery."

The cubs get back to pride rock as Zazu flies to get Rafiki, who's tree wasn't too far away. Once they came into the den, Nala and Selene were the first to greet there cubs with nuzzles of relief. Simba walks up to them and says, "I know you were all worried about John, but I still think you should have let the grown-ups handle this."

"Daddy, you had heard how powerful Johns sickness was," Vitani says, as they look over at John who was still coughing violently and had a high fever.

"We were not about to lose our brother sir," Kovu says.

"His life was what really mattered, and we all were not going to watch him suffer," Kiara says.

Simba was shocked at how the cubs reacted. "The point is we got the medicine for John daddy," Rosella says.

"And Rafiki is on his way here right now to help with Johns recovery," Terra adds.

Nala smiles and says to Simba, "They did get the medicine dear, and now we can help John recover much faster. (whispers) We can't expect them to follow orders all the time. They have too much their parents in them."

"Well on another note, good job," Simba says with a smile.

This surprised all of the cubs. He continues, "You all have shown that you are true friends to each other. You risked punishment to help out someone you care about. You knew the dangers that were out there and yet your loyalty to each other and John gave you the courage you needed to face those dangers. That makes me proud of all of you, and I'm sure John would do the same for any of you."

The cubs smile and Simba finishes, "But your still confined to the cave for three days, and to the safety of Pride Rock for a week."

The cubs just shrug their shoulders knowing that was to be expected. Soon the cubs are taken to where they usually rest and their mothers give them all baths for they were filthy. Rafiki soon came in and asked for Rosella's assistance on helping with the medicine. Rosslea says, "Okay after I open up the bag with my claw, pour some of the powder into your hand and hold it near John's mouth. I'll tell John to take a deep breath in when I say now and when I say now, blow the powder in his direction gently and the powder will be inhaled right into his body, got it?"

Rafiki nods and she tells John whats going on. She then carefully cuts the bag open and Rafiki pours some of the powder into his hand. He holds it close to John. When Rosella says, "Now," Rafiki blows and John takes a deep breath. Rosella tells Rafiki, Selene and her parents, who tell the pride, that John should feel better in a couple of hours. Rafiki then takes the medicine to where he had put the crate out of harm's way. The pride then digs in for dinner shortly after the hunting party returns with a fresh kill. The cubs were eagar to nurse, after not having anything all day. John nurses as well, still weak, but his stomach was now strong enough to hold down his meal. A couple hours after dinner, Vitani, Rosella and Kiara come over and ask how John was doing. "His fever has broken, but he still feels a bit weak," Selene says.

"I guess I owe you all one. Thanks a lot for the medicine," John says.

"No problem bro, we all look out for each other," Terra says.

"Yeah, besides, playtime wouldn't be the same without you," Vitani says.

"You got that right," Kovu, Kiara and Rosella all say together, and the whole group laughs.

"Girls, time for bed," Nala calls.

"Well we see you guys in the morning," Kiara says.

"See ya," the boys say in unison.

Soon all the cubs and the pride settle in and sleep. Mufasa smiles as he and the other 'Great King of the Past' watch over the pride, seeing many better days ahead for the pride.

**End of chapter fourteen. Hope I did well. John has pulled through and the cubs have proven their loyalty. Seems the Outlanders thought they could get a hold of the cubs before the cubs could get the medicine back to John. Seems the humans aren't as friendly with adults as they are with cubs or they have had a run in with Outlanders before. Sorry about the wait. Like always, my job keeps me busy, but I like it. Please read and review and as I've said in previous chapters, thanks for past reviews. I'll update soon.**


	15. Chapter 15

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter fifteen**

**Suspicions and Memories**

The next morning, Simba was the first to wake up and saw that his daughters and the boys all asleep still and thinks to himself, 'These cubs still have much to learn, but I know they will work well together. They sure like danger it seems though so I better stay on my toes.'

Soon Nala wakes up and says, "Good morning dear. Are you about to go on morning patrol?"

"Yes, I suppose you're going to keep an eye on the cubs with Selene, Timon and Pumba today," Simba says.

"Yes, but for now, I'll let them sleep. I know we usually get them up at this time, but after what they went through yesterday, they seemed pretty tuckered out. They deserve some extra rest," Nala says.

"That they do. It's a good thing they're confined to the cave. They are probably not even going to care about going outside today. Well I'll be back later honey," Simba says as he takes his leave.

"Take care dear," Nala says.

Simba looks back and smiles and soon heads out of the cave. Nala sighs and then turns to her daughters, Kiara's Rosella's heads on Vitani's back, who's head was on Nala's leg. She smiled at them as they slumber seeming so peaceful. Just then Zazu came flying in, seeming a bit out of breath. "Zazu, what's going on you don't usually come flying in this early," She says queitly, so she wouldn't wake the cubs.

"Forgive me your majesty", Zazu says before Nala says, "Shhhh," gesturing towards her daughters who are still asleep, and stirred a bit from Zazu's voice.

"Oh, right, sorry. I was here to report to Simba about a rumor I heard, but it appears he is not here," Zazu says in a hushed tone.

"What is the rumor? I'll make sure my mate gets the message," Nala says.

"As you wish my queen, well rumor has it that Zira has been planning something again. We're not exactly sure what, she has been keeping quiet on this one. And the poachers haven't been seen for a few days now. I sure hope she hasn't somehow teamed up with them. Anyways, I'll be off now and let the princesses and their _mates to be _can sleep," Zazu says with a chuckle.

Nala gives him the _better watch what you say_ glare, for she didn't want the cubs tto know until she was sure the felt the same way for each other. Soon Zazu flies off and the cubs are asleep for about ten minutes before finally waking up. "Good morning little ones," Nala says.

"*Yawn* Good morning mom," the girls say.

Nala chuckles and asks, "So what are you girls planning to do in the cave after breakfast today?"

The girls just shrug their shoulders after realizing that the day before they had been confined to the cave for three days. "Well, come have your breakfast little ones," Nala says as she lies on her side."

All three of them had started nursing and Rosella and John had gotten used to it because was all their stomachs could hold at this age. After breakfast the cubs play a game of tag, including John, who had fully recovered, as their mothers sat together and watched them. They had fun for a while, but soon got bored. They go to their mothers and ask them to tell them as story. Selene then says, "Well I have a story about my old pride, far before any of you were born. Your parents were probably cubs at this time, for I was when this story takes place."

_Flashback_

"Selene, try not to wonder too far dear, dinner will be here soon," Selene's mom says.

"I won't mom," Selene says.

She goes to play with one of her friends and they wander towards a dark area of trees as the run around chasing each other. Her friend, and future mate, Kunak says, "Hey do you guys want to go exploring."

All of them were up for it, but Selene says, "We can't stay too long. Our parents will want us home for supper soon."

"Relax Selene, It will be a quick look and then off to supper," Kunak says.

They venture in to trees, not too far, and Kunak says, "I don't see what all the fuss is about."

Just as he said that, wild dogs appear out of nowhere and surround the cubs. "Well, well, well. Looks like we're having lion tonight boys," one of the dogs say, and snaps at Selene.

Selene jumps back in fright as Kunak steps in front of here trying to be brave. "Aw, the cute little kitty's trying to protect his girlfriend. Don't worry, you both can be together in my belly," the dog says.

"Over my dead body!" yells Selene's dad as he jumps at the dogs, who then scurry away in fright.

"What possessed you cubs to come here? You could have been killed," the king says.

"We're sorry sire, we just wanted to explore," Kunak says.

"Well your little escapade just cost you your playtime outside the cave for two weeks, and no complaining," the king says.

"Yes sir," all the cubs say.

They all head back to the den to start having their meal, and the cubs all try to make Kunak not feel so bad.

Selene says, "Hey, thanks for trying to protect me. It was really brave."

"You're welcome," he says, with a sense of guilt in his voice.

"Come on, it's not your fault the rest of us went in there. We are to blame for that," Selene says.

This lightens the mood and they talk the rest of the night not even realizing how one felt about the other.

_End of flash back_

"That was the first time your Kunak and I had feeling for each other," Selene says.

"Wow, you and dad got into that much trouble mom?" Kovu says.

"Yes, and I would not want to relive the situation though," Selene says.

"That was a very interesting story Selene," Nala says, and all the cubs agree.

"Thank you Nala," Selene says.

Nala nods and then says, "Oh looks like the hunting party had some good luck for dinner tonight."

The hunting party had dragged in two water buffalo, which were very plump. The cubs had not even realized the story had took all day.

"Looks like bellies will be stuffed tonight," Selene says.

Nala chuckles and she and Selene have their fill of the water buffalo, while the cubs waited and soon received their meals. After dinner, the cubs wasted no time in getting baths taken care of, though the boys were a little reluctant to get them. Soon Simba walks in and Nala tells him about what Zazu had told her. Simba had a feeling that Zira was planning something big, but what it was, he could not figure out.

_Meanwhile in the Outlands_

"How could you be so foolish in going there. The cubs, I could care less, but why would you of all people go there," Zira says.

"I was just planning to intercept them when I saw where they were and kill them for you," the lioness said.

"I appreciate your intentions, but if anyone will do that, it will be me, and I almost lost one of my best lionesses, you're lucky they didn't capture or kill you," Zira says.

"Well what is our next move Zira," the lioness says.

"I planning something very big, but it will take long preparation, and it will all start with Nuka," Zira says.

They both look over at Nuka, who was sleeping in the termite mound. He had gain some strength, but was still a little scrawny, due to the fact there wasn't much food, aside from termites. "I hope it works Zira," the lioness says.

"It will, and then we can take back what is ours," Zira says with an evil smile.

_Back at Pride Rock_

"Well time for bed little ones," Nala says.

"Aw," the cubs say in unison.

"But mom, *yawn*, we're not ti..." Vitani's sentence was cut short as she and the rest of the cubs had collapsed onto their sides from exhaustion.

Nala and the pride simply giggle as she gathers up the girls to have them sleep next to her, and Selene does the same with the boys. The pride soon settles in for the night and falls asleep to prepare for the next day.

**End of chapter fifteen. Hope you enjoy. Sorry about the wait. Zira's planning something, and Nuka is involved. What is she up to? You may know what it is, you may not. You'll just have to stay tuned for later chapters. Please read and review, and as always thanks for past reviews. I'll update soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Old Enemies of a Past Long Ago**

Three days had passed and the cubs finally got to go play outside the cave. Selene had offered to watch the cubs by herself today while many Lionesses went on the hunt and Simba took off to keep order in the Pride Lands. The cubs were doing their best to stay out of trouble today, since it always seemed to find them somehow. Vitani even said it be best they stay close to Pride Rock today, after having to evade humans, and dealing with the Outsiders attempts to kill or cubnap them. Of course Timon and Pumba went to eat bugs and would probably be back in a little while. It was getting close to sun down and the cubs were had just finished a game of tag when Rosella caught a strange scent on the wind. "Do you guys smell that?" She asks.

The other cubs take a sniff and nod. "Maybe Rafiki used one to many of his ingredients into one of his potions," Terra joked, and everyone laughed for a sec.

"It might there's something new in the Pridelands," Vitani says.

"What are you cubs rambling on about?" Selene says wondering what stopped them from playing.

"Mom do you smell something strange in the wind?" Kovu asks.

Selene takes a sniff and her eyes widen, for she had known the scent from when she was a cub. It was the wild dogs she had told them about and she says, "Cubs, we need to get back to the cave, it's the wild dogs from the dark forest."

They weren't too far from Pride Rock, but by the time they turned around to go back, the wild dogs appeared out of nowhere. "Ha ha ha, looks like we got ourselves a meal for tonight and tomorrow," one of them says.

The Dogs had not realized how close they were to Pride Rock, nor did they know if any of the other Lionesses were close by. Selene signaled the call for help, for she knew she was extremely outnumbered. The dogs didn't care and saw Kiara and Terra as easy targets. One of them lunged at them while Selene's back was turned to other wild dogs trying to get close to the cubs and Kovu and Vitani notice what was going on bumped Terra and Kiara out of the way. All of them were able to dodge the dogs jaws, but Vitani's forward left leg had gotten struck as he lunged for them. Vitani gave a quick yelp of pain as her small, barely noticeable wound started to bleed. Selene was quick enough to strike the dog away before any more damage could be done. All of the sudden Pumba grabs the dogs attention. "Hey, who's the pig?" one of the dogs say.

"Are you talking to me," Pumba says.

"Uh oh they called him 'The Pig'," Terra and Kovu say as they stay close to Vitani and Kiara.

"Are you talking to me?"Pumba repeats.

"Shouldn't have done that," Kiara and John say.

"ARE YOU TALKING TO ME?!" Pumba yells on his third.

"Now they're in for it," Vitani and Rosella say, Selene smiling seeing where this is going.

"THEY CALL ME MISTER PIG! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pumba screams as he charges the dogs and the get thrown into the air as if they were weightless.

The cubs stay between Selene's legs as they watch Pumba's brave little show, laughing as the how the dogs react to going flying. "Well at least those tusks are good for something," Selene says.

The other Lionesses arrived to see Pumba having fun chasing dogs. As soon as the dogs see all the other lionesses their leader says, "Let's get out of here everyone. This pig is crazy and the whole pride is here."

With that the Dogs soon took off and Pumba huffs trying to show off, making the pride sisters laugh silently. Nala had gotten there a little before the pride sisters and says to Selene, "I can see why they were so scary when you were little, looks like we missed the party though."

Selene smiles but it instantly was wiped off her face as she looks back at Vitani whose leg was still slightly bleeding. Nala sees why she was frowning and Selene says, "I'm so sorry Nala, I..."

She gets cut off as Nala covers her mouth and says, "Selene, it's okay, this was not your fault. The wild dogs' numbers were too great and someone was bound to get hurt."

"I'm still sorry it had to be one of our cubs, I should have seen it coming before she got hurt," Selene says.

"Like I just said, it was not your fault. We all got injuries as cubs, and back then even our parents couldn't prevent that. We do our best to ensure the cubs safety, the fact is you kept them all from getting killed, and that is something that really matters. It isn't like I'm not going to stop trusting you to watch the cubs, unlike a certain warthog and meerkat I know," Nala says as she gestures to Timon and Pumba, even though she was thankful for Pumba's help (and Timon has just arrived on the scene).

This lightens Selene's mood and they walk over to the cubs. "Let's take a look at that wound of yours honey," Nala says to Vitani.

"Mom, it's nothing, really," Vitani says.

Nala licks it gently and Vitani once again gives a cringe of pain. "Nothing, huh," Nala says.

Vitani sighs, knowing she couldn't act like it didn't hurt. "We'll take you to Rafiki so he can apply some medicine to make sure it doesn't get infected, It may sting a little when he does."

Vitani simply nodded, not putting up an argument with her mother. Selene says, "I'll take the rest of our cubs back to Pride Rock Nala."

"Thank you Selene. And don't worry, this won't affect our friendship or anything else for that matter," Nala says giving Selene a wink about the betrothals of their cubs.

Selene nods and takes Kiara, Rosella, John, Terra and Kovu back as Nala picks up Vitani to carry her daughter to Rafiki's tree. Once they got there Rafiki comes down and says, "Good evening your majesties, how may I help you?"

"Rafiki, my daughter got slightly hurt by some wild dogs earlier, and we came to get some medicine to help heal her wound," Nala says.

"Of course, let's see what old Rafiki has got for you young princess," Rafiki says.

He climbs back up his tree to look for his medicine and Nala says, "While he is looking for it, come have some milk honey. By the time we get back, the pride will have already had dinner."

Vitani walks over to her mother and begins to have her meal. "You know, in two days, you're going to get your first taste of meat Vitani. You and Terra and Kovu," Nala says.

Vitani latches off for a second and asks, "What about John and Rosella?"

"Their Kiara's age, so they are too young still," Nala says as Vitani continues to nurse.

Vitani soon finished nursing and Rafiki had just returned with the medicine. "Forgive de wait your majesties, de medicine was hard to find," Rafiki says.

"It's alright Rafiki, as long as you were able to find it," Nala says.

Rafiki then starts to apply the medicine onto Vitani's leg and holds back her tears from the stinging of the medicine. "Ouch, that last one was a little hard Rafiki," Vitani says.

"My apologies dear little princess," Rafiki says.

"It's okay, thank you," Vitani says, having been taught by her mother it was polite to thank people who help her.

"You're welcome," Rafiki said. He knew she and her siblings bound to do greats thing when they were older.

"We will be going now Rafiki, and thank you for your help," Nala says and picks up her daughter.

"Always a pleasure my queen," Rafiki says.

Nala nods and takes off towards Pride rock as Rafiki climbs back up his tree.

_Meanwhile at Pride Rock_

"So, do you have a crush on Vitani, Kovu?" Terra asks quietly.

"Is it that obvious?" Kovu asks.

"Kind of, I mean, every time you look at her you get that gleam in your eye, and you always seem to jump in the way of danger for her," John says.

"Well I guess that is kind of obvious, and the same could be said about you guys. Terra, you seem to like Kiara, and John, you seem to like Rosella," Kovu says.

"We do not," Terra and John say in unison.

"Come one guys. I admitted my feelings for Vitani to you, why can't you do the same?" Kovu asks.

John and Terra knew they were beat on this one and admit the truth to him.

"I wonder if they feel the same way about us," Kovu asks.

Selene had heard the whole conversation and smiled. Terra then says, "Come on, their girls."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Selene asks.

The boys look at her and are at a loss for words. "What are you boys talking about here?" She asks, acting as if she didn't hear.

N-nothing mom," John says.

She gives them a look of suspicion, and turns her head around knowing he boys were experiencing emotions of love. She then sees Nala walk in with Vitani and says to her sons, "Do you want to go see your friends?"

They all nod and walk over to greet the girls. Selene tells Nala and Simba that the boys had admitted to each other they had crushes on the princesses. All three smile, and know the girls feel the same way, though they haven't said anything yet. Soon it was time for bed and Selene tells her boys to follow her to their usual resting place. Soon the whole pride settles in for the night and sleep.

**End of chapter sixteen, hope you enjoy. Well the wild dogs came back for more, but Pumba put an end to that with the line he used in the Lion King 1, and of course, I don't any lines that were used in the movie. Sorry Vitani got a little injury, but it isn't anything major that will stop her from playing. I'm thinking about giving Kovu his scar, but haven't decided whether he should be a cub or adult when he gets it, or if he should get a scar at all. Vitani's wound won't leave a noticeable mark though. The boys finally let each other know about their feelings for the girls, but will the girls do the same? And what are the Poachers up to? The pride hasn't spotted them in a while. Only time will tell. Anyways, please read and review. I'll update soon and sorry for the wait.**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Hunting practice, Kingly duties**

The cubs woke up the next morning, expecting to go and play as usual, but then they hear Simba say, "Where do you cubs think your going in such a hurry?"

Simba had stepped in front of them and Nala had grab Vitani who playfully tried to escape. "We were going out to play Daddy," Vitani says.

"Not today young ones, Today You boys are going with Simba. He is going to show you how he keeps things under control in the Pridelands. And you girls are coming with me and Selene, We're gonna start teaching you how to hunt. You'll all be able to play later on, don't worry," Nala says.

"Cool," the cubs say in unison.

"Well lets get started before the sun gets high in the sky," Simba says.

"Okay," Vitani says.

The cubs, Simba and Nala all head outside and down Pride Rock. The cubs were all enthusiastic to learn and had no idea what awaited them. Simba lead the boys to where he usually starts his duties and Nala led the girls to where she and the other Lionesses usually practice if they were not hunting or watching the cubs. Once they were at the practice area Vitani says, "Wow, I never even knew this was here."

"Me neither," said Kiara and Rosella in unison.

"We keep it well hidden from any unwanted visitors, if you get what I mean and Selene was pretty amazed when she first saw it," Nala says.

"That I was," Selene replied

"Now were going to start of with the basics and see how you girls do, then we'll do more advanced things once we think you've got it down, and don't worry, if you mess up, you won't be the first. When your grandmothers first brought me here, I was a big cluts. This was where I actually learned that one move I used on your father, but don't tell him about it. He always tries to deny it anyways," Nala says.

Vitani and her sisters giggle at the statement. "Now watch what Selene I do and then see if you can follow, okay?" Nala says.

The girls nod and start training.

_Meanwhile with Simba and the boys_

"But Simba, don't we eat the antelope?" Terra asked confused.

"Yes Terra, but let me explain. My father once told me when we die our bodies become the grass. And the antelope eat the grass, so you see, we are all connected in 'The Great circle of life'," Simba says.

"Good morning sire," Zazu says.

Good morning Zazu," Simba says.

"I see you brought the young gentlemen with you today," Zazu says.

"Yes teaching them how the kingdom is ran," Simba says.

"Well I am checking in with the morning report," Zazu says.

Simba has some de'javu of his cub years and says as his father once did, "Fire away."

Zazu conducts his report and the boys just sit there and listen to it getting bored. Simba notices this and says, "Lets pull an old trick I learned on Zazu."

"What kind of trick?" John asks.

"I'm gonna let you pounce him so keep quiet," Simba says.

The boys follow his instructions as Zazu rants on oblivious to what's about to happen. "Take it slow, and..."

The boys jump for Zazu and all three land on top of him. "That's better than I did at your age," Simba says, laughing.

"Sire! Humans, in the Pride lands!" Zazu says frantic and Simba starts to run to where Zazu was pointing.

"Zazu, take the boys to see Nala while I go observe," Simba says then adds, "And no you boys can't come along. It's to dangerous."

"At least let John go Simba," Kovu says.

"Yeah, he could help you determine what the humans are up to," Terra adds.

Simba looks at John and asks, "Do you think you want to risk it John?"

John weighs out his options and says, "Yeah I'll go so we don't get to close to the humans."

"Alright get on my back, but mind your claws please," Simba says, knowing full well that the cubs were not fully able to control the power of their claws.

John nods and gets onto Simba's back and soon they were off. Zazu leads Terra and Kovu to where Nala and thier friends were.

_Back at the practice area_

"Okay lets see if you can do this combination girls," Selene says.

She shows the girls her combination and they study it carefully. "Alright if you think you've got it then give it a try," Selene says.

The girls, who were already messy with mud and dirt form messing up a few times, gave it a try. Vitani went first and succeeded in the combination barely, but Rosella and Kiara messed up and fell in a mud spot. Vitani didn't want to make here sisters feel bad and jumps in the mud spot with them. They all laugh and Nala says, "Okay, I think that is enough training for today. You girls could use a rest and a good bath."

The girls laughed not minding one bit and started towards the water hole when they see Zazu flying towards them with Kovu and Terra. Zazu swoops down and tells Nala and Selene about the humans and Selene asks, "Where's John?"

"He went with Simba to see what the humans are up to. John should know their intentions better than us, and I know that Simba will not let anything happen to John or he would never forgive himself, they should be back in no time," Zazu says.

"Well I hope that they are back very soon because we have a big storm rolling in," Nala says.

She hurries the girls to the waterhole and has them cleaned up, along with the Kovu and Terra, who were less joyful about bath time (as all boys are).She then hurries them all to Pride Rock and once they get there, they wait for Simba and John to show up.

**End of chapter Seventeen. Hope you like it. Sorry about the long wait, but work kept me from my laptop and couldn't find time to write, only review others stories. Simba and Nala are trying to teach the cubs early on about the circle of life and how they will help the pride out in the future. Which humans are in the Pridelands this time? Is it the Poachers, or is it the Wildlife Protection Agency (W.P.A.)? And will John and Simba make it back before the storm hits? You'll have to find out in the next chapter, but you can guess. And once again I used some lines from the Lion King movies, so I don't take credit for those lines and have customized and/or switched a few of them up a bit. Please read and review. I'll update as soon as I can. **


	18. Chapter 18

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Observation and the Storm**

"Simba, I don't like being this close. I don't question your skills, but I don't exactly blend in with the surroundings as good as you do," John says.

"I don't like being this close either, but it is the only way to find out what the humans are up to. They may be the poachers," Simba says.

"I know, I'm just scared," John says.

"It's okay to be scared young one, but I know your brave and loyal to the ways of good because of what you have done in the past," Simba says, remembering the story of how John and Rosella had become lions. He continues saying, "Now let's listen to the humans, see what they are doing here."

John nods and they listen to the conversation. After a while John says, "Well these are the humans Rosella and I knew. The ones that are here to help us. Seems they are trying to find any traps the poachers may have made so they can slow and maybe even stop the poachers evil doings."

"Well let's head back to Pride Rock. We know what the humans are doing and we have a storm coming. We don't want to be out in it too long," Simba says.

John nods and this time Simba carries John back so they would be alot quicker to get away. unfortunately they could not out run the storm and the rain poured down on them. They got to Pride Rock just as the storm had gotten worse and Simba gets them into the cave and they see the cubs playing as everyone else is watching. Simba sets down John and they both shake off the rain to get more dry. John then sneezes, having caught some water in his nose while they had been on the move. "So what have you found out about the humans?" Nala asks, just as curious as everyone else.

"Well, we know from observation and listening to their conversation, the humans are the ones here to help us. Seems the poachers are trying to keep themselves hidden till we get ourselves caught in one of their traps they have set," Simba says.

"Well I hope we don't run into the poachers anytime soon," Vitani says.

"I'm sure we won't honey," Nala says, but is just as uncertain as Vitani.

"Well, I'm glad to see everyone made it to Pride Rock safely before the storm got worse," Simba says.

Just then a bolt of lightning strikes and the thunder is so loud it shakes the ground and makes the cubs run to their mothers. Nala and Selene smile and Nala says to the cubs, "It's okay little ones. The storm can't hurt us in here. I remember the first time I had seen a thunderstorm I was down right terrified."

"Yes, I remember that strom, and appear to recall that Simba was scared as well," Sarabi says.

"Mooom, I was not," Simba says as he tries to deny it.

Sarabi looks at him and says, "Yes you were Simba, don't lie to the little ones."

"Okay, maybe I was a little scared," Simba says trying not embarrass himself.

"Siiiimbaaa," Sarabi says trying to get him to say the real truth.

"Oh, alright. I was just as scared as my mate," Simba admits.

"We were just your age though, so it's only natural that the thunder scares you," Nala says.

"But you aren't scared of anything now are you daddy?" Kiara asks.

Simba chuckles and says, "There are many things I am afraid of, but fear can't stop you from doing what's right. Just like when you went to get the medicine for John. Sometimes fear is actually the one thing that stops any of us from doing something we could regret."

"Huh, I never thought of it like that," Rosella says.

"How long is this rain going to last do you think Daddy?" Vitani ask.

"I don't know sweetheart. Your mom and I have never seen a storm last this long before," Simba says.

"Neither have I," Selene says.

"Gee, what if it doesn't stop for a while?" Rosella and Vitani ask simultaneously.

Nala nuzzles her daughters and says, "It will little ones."

They then feel a breeze come through and Nala looks at Simba as if to say 'I'm starting to wonder myself if it will stop'.

The storm finally stops at around dinner time and Simba sends the evening hunting party, Sarafina leading. The cubs think about what to do until dinner and soon are playing a game of tag. "Funny how they go from terrified to fearless just like that, just like when we were young," Nala says.

"Yes, but do you remember how we always got ourselves into trouble?" Simba asks.

Nala hits him gently on the back of the head and says, "You mean how **you** always got us into trouble."

Simba chuckled and nuzzled his mate. Soon the hunting party as back with a good kill and dig in. After they pride finishes and the cubs start nursing, Sarafina comes to Simba and says, "I just thought I would let you know the the rain has caused the river to over flow, so the Outlanders won't be able to cross over here for a while."

"That's good news, bad news is if the water keeps rises again due to another storm, it may cause flooding in the Pridelands, hopefully there will be no more rain for a little while yet," Simba says.

Sarafina agrees and soon goes to talk to Sarabi. Soon the cubs latch off after their meal is done. The girls go right to sleep after a hard day of training. The boys soon settle in too after John gets his bath. Then the rest of the pride falls asleep as well, not knowing what tomorrow would bring.

**End of chapter eighteen. Hope you enjoy. Well, seems the poachers have been trying to use the stealth approach. And what are some of these traps they have set? What could it mean for the pride members, or more importantly the cubs? And will they have another run in with the humans? This storm also seems to have an affect on Zira's plans and may have an affect on the humans plans, both good and bad. Next or later chapters will reveal questions. Once again, I don't own any of the Lion King characters or the lines from the movie, I just own OC's. Read and review please. I'll update soon.**


	19. Chapter 19

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The cold fang and a close call**

__The cubs were first to wake up as morning came and they decided to see if they could go play by themselves. Kiara goes up to their dad and says, "Daddy, can we go out and play by ourselves? We promise we won't go farther then the water hole."

Simba thinks about it for a moment and says, "I'll let you play at the base of Pride Rock until I can have one of the pride sisters agree to watch you, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Kiara says.

She soon goes and says to her sisters and friends that they are only aloud to play at the base of Pride Rock and they soon go out and play. Sarafina had decided to watch the cubs and soon comes down and says, "Come on little ones, let's head down to the water hole."

"Okay Grandma," the girls say.

Soon everyone was running down to the water hole and Sarafina calls "Slow down little ones. I'm not as young as I use to be."

"Sorry Sarafina," Kovu says.

"It's alright just don't travel too far ahead," Sarafina warns.

The cubs nod and slow down a bit. Soon they were at the water hole and have fun splashing each other. John and Rosella introduce the game marco polo to the rest of the cubs and they have fun for a long while. Soon Sarafina was joined by Sarabi and some other pride sisters and they help to watch the cubs. Then Vitani ran towards the tall grass to hide herself behind it from a game of hide and seek, but she didn't have a chance to stay quiet as she felt as if her left hind leg had just been bitten. She jumps and screams in pain before she falls to the ground and Sarabi and Sarafina come running to see if she is all right, followed by the pride sisters and the cubs. They then see that her leg was caught in 'the cold fang'.

_(Note: the cold fang is actually a bear trap like you saw in The Fox and The Hound when Copper and Amos Slayde were hunting Tod, and I got the phrase 'cold fang' form a version of The Jungle Book I had recently watched, so I don't own the idea of using the words 'cold fang' instead of bear trap.)_

"Ah! My leg," Vitani says as the pain surged through her leg when she tried to move it, tears running down her cheeks.

"Vitani don't move, your leg is caught in the cold fang. If you move, it will only make it worse," Sarabi says.

This was not the prides first run in with the cold fang, for it had been around even when Sarabi and Sarafina had been cubs and they knew that if Vitani would panic, she may injure herself further. Vitani kept still and John says, "I think I can get her leg out. I've seen these before and I know how they work."

"Okay, see what you can do for her John," Sarafina says.

John nods and proceeds to help her. He uses all of his strength but it is not enough, so he says, "This is stronger then I thought. Do you guys think you can help me?"

Rosella and everyone else nod and come over to help him John instructing them on how to open it. As they do their best to get the trap open they notice a blinking red light attached to it and Rosella says, "Oh boy, John we better hurry. I think the poachers might be coming."

John agrees, but what Rosella said alarms the pride sisters and the rest of the cubs. Soon they finally get the trap open and John says, "We got it, pull your leg out."

Vitani pull s her leg out and tries to stand but the pain hurts that she lays back on the ground. "I can't walk, it hurts," Vitani says.

"Shh, It's okay honey. We'll get you to Rafiki to have him take a look at it. We need to go now if we are to evade the poachers," Sarabi says as she motions towards the pride sisters to pick up the rest of the cubs so they could get away quickly.

The pride sisters soon pick all of the cubs up, and Sarabi says to Zazu who had just arrived moments after the incident, "Zazu find Simba and Nala and tell them what happen to Vitani and that we are taking her to Rafiki's tree."

"Yes your majesty," He says.

Sarabi then picks up Vitani and soon they are off to Rafiki's tree. Once they arrive, Rafiki is already coming down, know something happened. "How may I be of service your grace," Rafiki says.

Sarabi, Sarafina and the pride sisters set the cubs down and Sarabi says, "Rafiki, we were down by the water hole and Vitani's leg got caught in the cold fang. We need you to see how bad it might be. It was a pretty strong trap and the poachers are probably on their way to where the trap is."

"Let me take a look at your leg young Princess," Rafiki says.

He looks at her leg carefully and says, "Well, I can say dat her leg is mildly sprained, had she panicked, her leg could have been broken. I'm going to make a splint for her out of vines and strong twigs. She'll have to take it easy, and keep de splint on for five days."

"Five days, we'll make sure of it. Thank you Rafiki," Sarafina says.

"Anything for de pride," Rafiki says.

He heads back up the tree to grab the supplies he need and Sarabi said, "Hear that honey, you'll be back to normal in five days."

Vitani smiled at her grandmother, because Sarabi always knew what to say to cheer her and her sisters up, and she nuzzles her grandmother. Soon Rafiki comes back down and starts to work on Vitani's leg. "Ow. Owww! Rafiki, not so hard," Vitani says in annoyance from the pain, tears still running down her cheeks due to the pain form before.

"He he, my apologies little princess. You are a tough one though Vitani. I see amazing things in the future for you cubs," Rafiki says, making the cubs smile at how he joked, or so they thought.

After Rafiki finished making the splint and putting medicine on her leg, Sarabi comes up and says, "Thank you for your help Rafiki, it is much appreciated."

"It's a pleasure to help out de pride your majesty," Rafiki says.

Sarabi nods and soon the pride was on the move carrying the cubs back. They were making sure not to be caught by the poachers, and soon Nala had met up with them and Sarafina had let her know what had happened. Soon they were back at Pride Rock and Simba had been told exactly how it happen as well. He told the pride as soon as the hunting party had gotten back to watch out for traps that could be in any hidden area, especially tall grass. Soon the pride digs in and Nala saves a peace for Vitani, as does Selene for Kovu and Terra. Soon Nala come over and says after she drops a large piece of meat in front of Vitani, "Here you go dear. Your first taste of meat."

Vitani looks at it for a second, unsure of how it will taste, but knew she couldn't says she didn't like if she's never tried it. She then takes a good bite of it as Kiara and Rosella watch her, and as soon as the taste of the meat hit her tongue, she liked it and dug into the rest of it. "This is good," She says between filling her mouth with meat.

"Can we try some too mom," Rosella asks.

"Sorry honey, you two will have to wait another week. Your still too young. Come have some milk you two," Nala says.

Kiara and Rosella latch on as Vitani has her meal, and soon all three were finished as were the boys. John was a tad bit jealous that he still had to drink milk but knew it wouldn't be long before he would have meat as well, so he shook off the jealousy as did Kiara and Rosella.

Nala then decides to tell the cubs the story of the time she and Simba had accidentally wondered into the rhinos canyon and they had been chased into a small cave after accidentally waking them up. The cubs had just fallen asleep just before Nala could tell them the part where Mufasa, Sarabi and Sarafina had come to save them. "Seems the little ones had an active day. They're all tuckered out," Nala says.

"What do you expect, having to help open the trap and evading poachers, plus all that playing before hand. Why wouldn't they be tired?" Sarabi asks rhetorically.

"True, let get them back to where they need to rest," Nala says.

Soon the cubs are carried to their usual resting places and Nala lays beside her daughters and Selene, her sons, and soon the pride falls asleep preparing for tomorrow.

**End of chapter Nineteen. Hope you like it. Seems Vitani, Kiara, Kovu,Terra, John, and Rosella can't get a break from danger, whether it involves human or Outlanders, even if the grownups are with them. Looks like things will be on the calm side for a while though for the cubs. The outlanders can't get to them, the poachers have been slowed down as well as the protection agency, due to the rain and Vitani got hurt again, poor thing. Don't worry, there won't be any further instances her getting hurt, well at least not to the point where she needs Rafiki's medicine for a while, nor will any other cubs get severely hurt for a while either. Once again I don't own any characters or lines made by Disney or any ideas for that matter, and I don't take credit for the cold fang idea either. Please read and review. I'll update soon.**


	20. Chapter 20

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty**

**Playtime and capture**

The sun arose the next morning and Simba and Nala were the first to wake up to talk about the rising water. On one hand it was keeping the Outlanders from crossing over, but on the other hand it was coming to the breaking point where there could be a bit of flooding if the rains keep coming. "Do you think we may have to move to keep close to our prey Simba?" Nala asks.

"No, if anything, they will probably be seeking refuge close to Pride Rock. But that will mean that we are to ration what food we hunt. If the prey are too close, then it will make us too greedy. If the river does make the animals come here, then we will hunt what strays farthest from Pride Rock. I know that is one law my... my father put into affect to make sure the pride didn't wipe out any of the herds that dwell in the Pride Lands the last time it flooded. But it's not so much the pride that worries me, it's the hyenas. If they are still dwelling in the Elephant Graveyard, that could mean serious trouble for the herds. Father had a hard time enough with them. I don't know if I can do the same," Simba says.

Nala puts her paw on his and says, "You will be able to handle them Simba. Your just as strong as your father, both in muscle and in mind and heart. Besides, they know not to get on the prides bad side after what happened to them when you took back Pride Rock. If they know what's good for them, they will stick to your father's law."

"I hope your right Nala," Simba says.

"I know I am," Nala says.

"Well I have to go on patrol and deal with the other animals disputes if they have any. Be sure to send the hunting party out when they wake up and make sure the stay aware of the cold fang and any other traps in the area," Simba says.

"Don't worry, I will dear," Nala says.

Simba then walks out and Nala looks down at her daughters as the sleep. Rosella slept next to Vitani while Kiara slept on top of her. Nala smiles, knowing her daughters were so caring for each other that nothing could tear them apart. Soon Vitani is the first to wake and realizes her sister's extra weight on top of her. She then sits up, making Kiara wake with a yawn, which bring Rosella to wake, knowing her sisters would eventually wake her. "Good morning sleepy heads, seems the three of of you are still a little worn out," Nala says.

"No we're *yawn* not," Rosella says.

"Riiight," Nala says, not believing her one bit.

The girls stretch and Vitani says, "Well, let's get the boys and go have some fun."

She Starts to walk and all of the sudden feels the splint on her leg. She then remebers the day before with the cold fang and says, "Oops, looks like we'll have to think of a game that doesn't involve running or pinning each other."

"Let's try guessing what the clouds look like today," Kiara says.

"That's a great idea Kiara," Vitani and Rosella say simultaneously, and laugh.

Soon they walk over to Kovu, Terra and John and say what they will do. They're mothers tell them to wait for them as they gather the hunting group and send them off. Soon they all head down to the water hole and made sure no cold fangs were in the area. Everyone lays down and starts pointing out shapes in the clouds. They have fun for a while until Nala catches a sent with the sudden change in the direction of the wind. All of the sudden, they hear a twig break and Nala and Selene get into a defensive stance and their cubs get underneath them. They then see the poachers pop up out of the grass and turn around to run. Nala was in the process of picking Vitani up but was halted as two sticks with two points curving at the end grabbed her neck and the humans push her to the ground. "Mom!" Vitani yells.

She too is then caught by one of the sticks as it is wrapped around her belly as she is also pushed to the ground. Nala tries to break herself free to get to her daughter and roars ferociously, but soon more humans are on top of her, keeping her from getting away. Vitani tries to do the same, but with no success either. Both are pinned and so was Kovu who had stopped to try and help. Selene had hurried the rest of the cubs away, but was stopped after she saw happened to Nala, Vitani and Kovu. Nala Yells to Selene, "Don't worry about us Selene, just get back to Pride Rock and tell them what happened."

Selene hesitated for a moment, she didn't want to leave her queen, Vitani and Kovu behind, but she couldn't disobey the queen's order. She then nodded, knowing she would need help if they were going to free Nala, Kovu and Vitani. Plus, she had to get the other cubs to safety. Soon Selene was off towards Pride Rock and Nala continues to fight to break herself loose. But her attempts gained no footing. Soon her legs were bound and she, Kovu and Vitani are put in a cage. Vitani and Kovu get her legs free and Nala tries her best to break them out. As a human comes close she roars at him and throws her claws at him, and he is just out of reach, but it made him back off. After a while Nala gives up, knowing it was impossible to break out and lays down as the cage that was being lifted up onto the moving metal thing the cubs had rode in before. Vitani comes over to her mother as the metal thing starts moving and asks, "Mom, what do think they will do to us?"

"I don't know honey, but I don't want to find out. I can only hope your dad comes up with something to get us out of here and soon," Nala says.

"I'm scared," Vitani says.

"Me too," Kovu says, who is trembling like Vitani.

Nala pulls them both close to her and says as she nuzzles them both, "It's going to be okay little ones. I'm here, and I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you. Best thing we can do right now is stay calm."

The cubs bury their faces into her chest and she nuzzles them to give them a reassurance. She then looks back towards pride rock as it gets further away, hoping the pride is coming up with something to save them.

_Meanwhile at Pride Rock_

After Selene had let Simba and the other lionesses know what happened, they were arguing on what needed to be done. "We need to find them, they would do the same for any of us," Says one lioness.

"But we don't know where they are," says another lioness.

"And those poachers are dangerous," another lioness adds.

As the commotion keeps going, Simba had enough and roars to make the lionesses become quiet. "Thank you. Now, as you all know, my mate Nala, my daughter Vitani, and Selene's son Kovu have been captured by the poachers. Now we need to come up with a plan to set them free. First thing would be to find out where they are taking Nala and the cubs."

"If I might speak sire," John says.

The lionesses' attention turn to John. "Go ahead John, we are listening," Simba said.

"Well, I know where the Poachers are headed. As you may recall that I had been with them at the time just before queen Sarabi had brought me here. I can lead you to them, if you will let me come with you, your majesty," John says.

The lionesses then look at Simba and he thinks about what John has said. He did not want to put John's life in danger at his young age, but John was the only one who knew where the poachers were. "Okay, John you shall go with us," Simba says.

"No, Simba you can't," Sarafina says.

"Sarafina, I know his safety is at risk, but he is the only one who knows where they are," Simba says.

"Simba, what she ment was, you cant go with. You need to keep the Pridelands in order. If there is no king here, then the Pridelands are at risk of another tyrant ruling the land again. Sarafina and I will lead, we have had our dealings with humans in the past, long before you were born," Sarabi says.

"What about us?" The cubs ask.

"You cubs will stay here with Selene, Simba and the rest of the lionesses that will stay. We know your worried about them, but John is only coming with since he is the only one who knows where they are. If you were to come with, it would just slow us down. Don't worry Selene, we will make sure John stays a good distance away form the poachers," Sarabi says.

Selene nods and soon Volunteers are picked for the rescue, most of them who had run ins with humans and their traps before. Soon the rescue party was off and Simba and the cubs watched as part of the pride ran off into the distance with John, Sarabi and Sarafina leading the way. Selene then watches over the rest of the cubs and offers her milk to Kiara and Rosella when it came time to have their meal.

_Back in the moving metal thing (truck)_

Nala had given both Kovu and Vitani a bath, and offered her milk to them even though they were old enough to have meat. They nurse for a little while and then lay down next to her and take a nap, hoping the pride would catch up to them. Soon the moving metal thing stops and the cage is taken off. "Sir, we have a female lion and two of the cubs," says one human.

"Good work men. Now this should draw in the male if not the pride itself. We will let this one and her cubs live, we need big furs for big money, so let the little ones grow and their mother protect them. The big male is who I have eyes for," Another man says, with an evil voice.

"Yes sir," the other men reply.

Soon the cage is lifted again and is set next to a big tent, which they guessed was where the leader lived. Nala, Vitani and Kovu all lay there, not knowing when the Pride will get to them and they watch as the sun sets on the horizon.

**End of chapter twenty. Hope you like it. Uh oh, Nala, Vitani and Kovu have been captured. Can the pride get to them in time. Hopefully John can lead them there fast enough. Only the next chapter can tell. Sorry once again for the wait. When you gotta work, you gotta work. I can't call in sick for my job. Oh, for any reviewers and viewers who are interested, I'm also working on a crossover story between the Lion King and the Jungle book. The story is called The Savannah Book. I don't own the Disney characters or their lines for either of my stories, just original characters (OC's). Please review my story. I'll update when possible.**


	21. Chapter 21

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty one**

**The Rescue**

It had been a long day for Nala, Kovu and Vitani so they decided to sleep since they were not going anywhere. If they tried to break out the leader would raise the alarm. Soon all three were asleep, unaware that some of the pride sisters and John were just outside the camp. John was waiting there with them and says, "Okay I see them by the leaders tent. We need to find a way to distract him so we can get Nala, Vitani and Kovu."

"Well how do we get in there with out being seen?" Sarafina asks.

"I'm not sure, I'm thinking," he says.

Just then, a vent bursts with fire, making the group jump. Then an idea struck John and he says, "I've got it, If we find a long enough, but also light enough stick, we can start setting the camp ablaze. Nala, Vitani and Kovu are at the camp's edge, so we will have time to get them out of there. If the whole camp catches fire, it may send the poachers packing for a while."

"That's a risky plan John, but I like it. Besides, we don't really have many more options," Sarabi says.

The pride sisters agree, and head out to find sticks. While the group was looking for sticks, Nala hadcaught wind of their scent and awoke. She knew Simba had planned something, but what that was, she was unaware. She then nudges Vitani and Kovu saying, "Wake up young ones, the pride has come for us."

Vitani and Kovu were about to jump for joy when Nala signaled them to be quiet. As they waited for rescue, John, Sarabi, Sarafina and the pride sisters had gathered the sticks and John told them to place each one next to a tent and the fire would do the rest. As soon as the sticks were lit everyone head for whichever tent they chose and then head for the cage, making sure the poacher didn't hear them while they were having their chats. Soon many tents were set ablaze, and the Poachers were running frantic, trying to find what they could to put it out, and it had started quicker then anticipated. Soon all the pride sisters were at the cage, the leader of poachers had already taken off to help put out the fire. They did their best to try and force it open, but it was no use. John then found where the lock was and started to unlock it by sliding. Once it was all the way, he says, "It's open push on it."

Nala did so and it swung open. "I definately need to remember that next time. Come on let's get out of here before the poachers see us," Nala says.

The pride agreed and She picked up Vitani. Kovu had run to the head of the group and Nala trailed behind carrying Vitani, and John along side her. As they ran all of the sudden the fire had come in front of them and they get separated from the pride. Nala jumps away to stay out of the flames, but drops Vitani in the process. Vitani falls with an, "oof."

As she gets to her feet she yells, while coughing, "Mom! Mom where are you? *cough* *cough*"

"Vitani, I can't see you, the smoke is to thick. Where's John?" Nala asks.

Just then she feels John bump into her. "*cough* *cough* He's right here with me. I can't breath mom, I'm getting dizzy. *cough* *cough*"

"Try to stay awake and just keep talking. I'll follow your voices," Nala says.

"Okay," Vitani and John say as they continues coughing.

"Alright I think I'm getting close," Nala says.

Vitani and John tried to stay awake, but the smoke was too much for them. Before passing out on the ground they see two lioness figures and feel themselves being picked up, then nothing.

It was Sarabi who had come to Nala's aid and helped grab the cubs. As they entered clear air the look back and see the whole camp in flames. Just as they thought the fire might spread, rain had started pouring again. The Rain put the fire out, but the camp had been destroyed by then. They heard off in the distance, "Well done thick heads. You have completely destroyed the camp. I don't care who is to blame, but you all better prove yourselves next time we come here. We just lost three skins that could have made us good money. Congratulations, you have won the gold, silver, and bronze for the most irresponsible. You better wise up next time."

The Poachers soon took off, and John, who had made a recovery from the smoke and was set down with Vitani says, "Well, we won't see them for *cough* a while."

"Welcome back John," Sarabi says.

"Ooh, remind me never to *cough* do that again," John says.

"Will do," Sarafina says.

"Well thankfully your awake, but what about Vitani?" Nala says.

"She'll probably be out longer. *cough* *cough* She isn't used to smoke, I am. That's why I recovered more quickly. Don't worry, *cough* she'll be okay," John says.

Nala was relieved to hear that and then says, "Well lets get the cubs back to Pride Rock, I'm Sure Selene is anxious to see her boys, and Simba and the girls must be frantic."

The pride sisters nod and soon they pick up the cubs and take off. Once they got back to Pride Rock, the sun rose and the Pride was just getting up. Nala and her group walk in with the cubs, who were not conscious at this time. The pride then sees them and come to greet them. Kovu and John had woken up to the noise and Terra asks what happened when he sees Vitani out cold. They tell him what happened as Nala goes to greet her mate and daughters. They are excited to see her and it is then Nala places Vitani between her forepaws. Simba explained to Kiara and Rosella that it is best to not disturb their sister. Nala cleans Vitani's fur that had been covered in ash and after she finished, Vitani took a deep breath, finally opening her eyes. "*cough* *cough* M-Mommy," Vitani says.

"Shhhh, try not to talk too much dear, I'm glad to see your awake," Nala says as she nuzzles her.

"I'm sorry I didn't stay awake mom," Vitani says softly.

"It's okay dear. By the time you passed out I already saw you and John. You were not used to that kind of smoke, and your just a cub honey," Nala says.

"Is John okay, and Kovu?" Vitani asks.

"They are both fine, their getting baths right now, and both the boys and your sisters are worried about you. I'll call them over so they can talk to you, you just need to lay here and rest," Nala says.

Vitani nods and soon Nala calls the cubs over to see her and they start to talk about the poacher's camp.

**End of chapter twenty one. Hope I didn't disappoint. I'm Sorry about the long wait. I was thinking how to write this chapter, plus my work schedule only lets me get to my laptop every so often to have enough time to write it, but hey, I knew what I was getting myself into. Well the Poachers are out of a job for a while, and the Outlanders are unable to cause trouble in the Pridelands. But what about the the Wildlife Protection Agency (WPA) and the hyenas and the flooding. Looks like the pride isn't out of the woods yet. Please read and review. I'll update whenever possible. Thanks again for reading and once again, I don't own Disney lines or characters.**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty two**

**Troubled Memories and Flooding Trouble**

_(note: Just to answer a few questions that were asked in recent reviews, Terra has same color fur as Kovu, but has a blond tuft and eyes like Kiara. Selene is the same fur and eye color as Kovu, but the tuft on her tail is light brown. Rosella and John are pure white, but John has blue eyes and Rosella has green eyes. And the cubs are around 4 months old.)_

As the day progressed the cubs kept talking about the Poachers heading for the hills while Simba and Selene went to patrol and find any hidden traps with some of the other lionesses. "So they aren't coming back for a while?" Terra asks.

"Nope, they need to make sure they have the right amount of things in order to capture us, but we still have to watch out for traps they left behind," John says.

"That's for sure," Nala says.

"Hey, what was all that talk from the humans about gold, silver, and bronze?" Kovu asks.

Everyone looks at John and he replies, "Well, humans tend to have something called greed. When the are awards to be given out for doing something, many humans do whatever they can to get it. Gold, silver and bronze are three kinds of metal that are worth a lot of what humans call money. To have possession of any of these metals, gives some humans great pride. The reason the poachers were here though was... because they wanted to hunt all of us and use our skins to make money, so they were trying to get an award for an evil purpose."

John hung his head low and his ears went flat as he sighed. Kovu put a paw on his brother's shoulder and said, "Hey, it's okay bro, that life is behind you now. We all know you are good on the inside."

"Yeah besides, if it wasn't for you, Kiara and I never would have met our sister Rosella, and my mom, Kovu and I would still be in that human camp of Poachers. Guess we owe you one now," Vitani says and Rosella looks at him with a smile and nods.

"I know but, I just wish I had never chosen that life in the first place. I was so blind, and it nearly got you all killed," John says.

Nala then lightly bonks him on the head. "Ow, jeez, what did you do that for?" John ask.

"It doesn't matter it's in the past," Nala says, making everyone but John laugh.

"Yeah, but it still hurts," John says as he rubs his head

"Well, it's like wise old Rafiki always says 'The past can hurt, but you can either _run_ from it... or _learn _from it', " Nala says as she takes a light swipe at him with her paw, but he ducks.

"See, your learning instead of running," Nala says.

"Huh, I'll have to keep that in mind. Thanks for the tip your majesty," John says.

"Hey, I told you to call me Nala," Nala says.

"Oops, sorry Nala, just kind of slipped out," John says.

"It's okay, besides I'm used to the title, it's like Timon and Pumba say, uh, what was it again?" Nala asks.

"Hakuna Matata," Vitani and Kovu both say.

"Right, Hatuna Makata, er wait," Nala says on purpose to make all the cubs laugh.

She smiles and then says, "Well, the humans are not much to worry about, but we've got the river to worry about."

"Why, is it drying up?" Rosella asks.

"No, it's actually rising to a point that the water is going to flood into the Pridelands," Nala says.

"Uh oh, that can't be good," John says.

"No, not if we keep having so many storms," Nala says.

Then, as is on cue a flash of lightning, and a crack of thunder come from the outside frightening the cubs. Vitani buried her face into Nala's chest while the rest of the cubs hid beside Nala so they didn't see the cave opening. Nala chuckles and says, "I see your fear of thunder hasn't changed."

The cubs feel a bit embarrassed by this and their ears go flat. "Well looks like we'll have to stay in the cave for now. I hope Simba was able to find some place dry," Nala says.

"Daddy always does mom, remember that time Daddy, Kiara and I were out in the rain when he showed us the Prideland animals?" Vitani asked.

"Yes, and your dad had me worried sick," Nala says chuckling once more.

"Well he probably found shelter in one of the small caves," Kiara said.

"Probably, I'll have the hunting party sent out after the storm passes," Nala says.

"I wonder if they will get buffalo or wildebeest this time," Kovu says.

"Well it definitely won't be Rhino," Vitani says, and the whole group laughs.

The cubs kept Talking about how the W.P.A. may be a problem but at the same time how they could be helpful. For one if they helped find traps, then that would give the pride less danger to deal with, but for another, their presence caused many of the prides enemies to remain far more suspicious then normal, for the humans were putting themselves in danger being around animals who would want their kind dead, such as the hyena's. After a while the storm had passed, but it was nearly dark, so it gave the pride an advantage on their prey, but also put pressure on them, for they knew how rowdy the cubs get when they don't get fed, so they had to be quick. Simba, Selene and the other Lionesses that went in search for the traps had returned and told Nala how the Pridelands were doing as the cubs told each other jokes. Soon the hunting party was back with a buffalo and the pride had their fill. Nala and Selene then told thier cubs it was time for bed, and even though the cubs wanted to stay awake, they fell asleep as their mothers hummed a tune. The cubs had not realized that the tune was for them and was a weakness they all shared, making them vulnerable every time they heard it. It was always their mothers last lines of defense for their restless cubs.

**End of chapter twenty two. Hope you guys enjoy it. John was trying to deal with his past and the cubs and Nala help him to stop focusing on it so much. I though I would use the lines from the scene when Rafiki convinces Simba to go back. And it seems the storms are not letting up, and that means more of the prey will soon start nearing Pride Rock to stay on dry land. Hopefully the hyena's are not a big problem. And what the W.P.A. will do with the river rising? Will they pack and leave or just move to an non-flooded area of the Pridelands? Only future chapters can tell. I have thinking of bringing another into the royal family. It may be boy or it may be girl, or maybe it will be twins. This cub or cubs may not be here for a while though or they may be on their way in my next chapter. I'll keep you guessing until I've posted. Please read and review. I'll update the next chapter soon.**


	23. Chapter 23

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty three**

**Hyena trouble**

Four days passed and Vitani had fully recovered from her injury. She was running around thinking of how great it was to be able to run around again. Nala had been very protective of all the cubs, as was Selene, for they did not want the cubs getting hurt after all the excitement that had happened. They barely had even left the cave to let the cubs move around a bit. The cubs had just headed outside, but before they had headed down from Pride Rock, they saw the everything had completely changed. The River had finally overflowed and was flooding many areas of the Pridelands due to the past four days of heavy raining. The animals had all moved closer to Pride Rock to stay dry, and not just the plant eaters, but the other predators. Simba, Nala and Selene walk outside and sees what has happened and says to the cubs, "Looks like the last storm has finally made the river overflow. Cubs, I need you to stay near Pride Rock today. I am going to be talking with all the animals about the flooding, your mothers will be watching you today."

"Yes Daddy," the girls say.

"Yes sir," the boys say.

Simba nods and goes into the cave to tell the rest of the pride of their situation, and Selene and Nala take the cubs to a play in a secluded spot behind Pride Rock. As Simba Lets the Pridelands animals know the current situation and brings back the old law his father had enforced to keep the animals in order so the other predators and his pride did not over hunt the herds, the cubs play tag as their mothers watched them and splashed each other with the puddles that had formed there, making each other dirty. As the cubs grew bored with things to do, Nala and Selene thought it would be the best time to give the cubs a bath. The girls didn't complain for they were wanting to get clean, but the boys, a usual, were not one bit enthusiastic about it, and tried escaping their mother's grasp. Just as they finished their baths, Nala decided to tell them the story about a time when the Pridelands had flooded during Mufasa's reign.

**Flashback**

_"Simba, Nala don't wander too far now. The pridelands are flooded and we don't know how high the water will get," Sarabi says._

_"We won't mom," Simba says in annoyance._

_"Be back in time for lunch you two," Sarafina says._

_"We will," Simba and Nala say together._

_Soon Simba and Nala are off and playing in the Pridelands splashing each other in the puddles. They had no idea they were being watched by some unwelcome visitors. as they keep playing 'pinned ya', which Nala always won at, all of the sudden they heard a twig snap. They looked to where the noise had come from, but nothing was there. "Nala, I don't think we're alone," Simba says._

_"I agree, maybe we should head back," Nala says._

_As they turn around to head back, they are stopped by the three hyenas they had run into in the elephant graveyard. "Leaving so soon, why don't you stay for lunch," Shenzi says._

_"Yeah, so we can have the... Mane course," Banzai says, and all three hyenas laugh hysterically._

_"Oh, how about this one, this food is my 'pride' and glory. How was that?" Shenzi says, and they kept laughing._

_That's when Simba and Nala made a run for it. As they ran, Simba let out a warning roar that his father had taught him to signal that he and Nala were in danger. The Hyenas soon caught up and stopped them once again not too far from Pride Rock. "Not so fast cubs," Banzai says._

_Simba lets out another warning roar and the Hyenas laugh. "Run for your lives, it's the little lion that can't roar." Shenzi says._

_"That wasn't meant for scaring you," Simba says with a smile._

_"Huh," the hyenas say together._

_All of the sudden Mufasa, Sarafina and Sarabi were on top of them and the three Hyenas beg for mercy, well Ed was whimpering. Mufasa then says, "You knew what would happen if you came near the cubs again. This will be your last warning, I suggest you heed it and never do this again, and if I find out you are hunting outside your borders or take more then your fair share, I will not be so generous. leave now and don't come near the cubs again."_

_The hyena's nodded and scurried away as Mufasa watches them leave. Mufasa then looks at Simba and Nala and Simba says, "Dad, I swear, we did not go farther then Mom and you allowed us to, the Hyenas caught us off gaurd and..." Simba was stopped by Mufasa in mid sentence as Mufasa says, "Relax Simba, your not in trouble. I'm just glad You and Nala are safe. Good job on using your roar son. We were on our way as soon as we heard it."_

_Simba smiles and Nala nuzzles him and says, "Thanks for getting us help. I never would have thought of that."_

_Sarafina and Sarabi smile at the sight before them and Sarabi says, "Okay you two lovebirds, time to get back to Pride Rock, and you both need baths."_

_"Mooom, we're just friends," Simba says._

_He and Nala were still disgusted at the idea of marrying each other. "Keep telling yourselves that," Sarafina says._

_Soon the cubs are picked up by their mothers, and Simba tries to get away from his mother's grasp, yet Sarabi had grabbed him by his scruff, which was every cubs Achilles heal, as it made his body go numb, making it easier for his mother to get him home. None of them knew that Scar had been watching and yet another plan to rid his nephew had failed and he was furious._

**End of flashback**

"Wow, so what did the elephant graveyard look like during the flood?" Vitani asked.

"Pretty much like a dirty lake. I would not advise drinking from it, for it will more than likely make you sick, in fact, I would not advise going to the elephant graveyard period. Those Hyenas are slobbery, mangy, and too cocky for their own good. Their just as bad as the poachers we sent running," Nala says.

Everyone laughs and then feel the wind pick up. Vitani and Rosella look to the west and sees storm clouds coming in, and fast. "Looks like we should get back to the cave," Rosella says.

Everyone else sees the storm clouds and Selene says, "Hope this Storm doesn't last long."

They soon hurry the cubs into the safety of the cave to keep them dry. The storm came in a little while after, but this storm was different. although from the inside of the cave, it look normal, plants and the smaller animals who did not find shelter were getting thrown down by heavy winds. After the storm had passed, Simba sent out the hunting party as he went to assess the damage that had been done. Nala and some other lionesses stayed in the cave, while Selene and the rest went hunting. It didn't take long for the Lionesses to find some of the weak zebras. They soon dragged in their kill, and every one went and had their share, including John, Rosella and Kiara, who were having meat for the first time and they enjoyed their feast. "Alright bedtime cubs," Nala says.

"But we don't want to go to bed," Kiara said.

Vitani had already dosed off, along with Kovu laying next to her. "Is that so, then how about we get Rafiki to make something to help you sleep," Simba says.

"No, we'll go to sleep," Terra says.

Simba, Nala and Selene laugh as the cubs head to their usual spot to sleep. Nala picks up Vitani gently so she wouldn't wake her, as did Selene with Kovu. Soon all cubs were asleep and the parent's fell asleep too, but two members in the pride were not going to have peaceful dreams night.

**End of Chapter twenty three. Hope you enjoy. Well the river is flooded and Simba has been forced to use an old law in order to make sure the number of animals in the Pridelands don't become dangerously low. thought I would come up with something original yet similar to the scene where the hyenas would make jokes about eating Simba and Nala, allowing the cubs to escape once more. Wonder what the Pridelands will look like when the cubs go outside to play? Looks like someone is in for some nightmares, but who? And what will they dream about? And will the hyenas be up to their old tricks once more? Next chapter will reveal. Sorry about the wait, you all know how work is. Please read and review. I'll update when I can. Stay tuned.**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty four**

**Scar's haunting and Old rivals from the past**

It was late in the night and Nala and Vitani were moving their heads a bit in their sleep, but not enough to wake anyone else up. As they dream, they see each other.

_In the dream_

_Vitani and Nala are not too far from each other outside of Pride Rock, but they are in the Shadowlands. Vitani sees her mother and says, "Mom, mom is that you?"_

_"Yes dear it's me I'm here," Nala says._

_Niether of them knew that they were in the same dream, or nightmare as it was to become. "Where is everybody else Mom? And why does everything look like it was when Scar was around?" Vitani asked._

_Nala, was baffled herself and says, "I don't know dear, let's go to Pride Rock and see if anyone is there."_

_"Okay," Vitani says, trusting her mother._

_They walk to Pride Rock and see if anyone is inside, but the cave was completely empty, and seemed very sinister for some reason, but they did not know why. "Maybe their all out hunting," Nala says trying to make sence of all this and not scaring herself or her daughter._

_Just then they here a sinister laugh, from a voice they both knew all too well. It was Scar. They turn around to see Scar coming towards them, but there was a red glow in his eyes, making him look ten times as evil, and his mate Zira even looked more sinister. "Stay away from us Scar!" Nala yells as she jumps in front of her daughter to protect her._

_Vitani was already trembling in fear. She had been afraid of Scar when he was alive, even though he was her father, looking at him now, She was terrified. "You really think you can withstand me Nala, you are sadly mistaken," Scar says in an evil voice._

_"This can't be, you were killed by those Hyenas," Nala says._

_"And my mate is still alive, you and your family will suffer, Zira will take back what is mine," Scar says._

_"Not while I'm around,"Nala says as she jumps at Scar._

_She just went right through him, and he laughs once again and says, "I'm dead, remember. You will not be able to stop my followers form coming and taking over. You know the two of you can never escape me. My blood runs through Vitani, Nala. She will not be free of me and neither will you."_

_"Vitani's has my blood in her as well, and it is stronger then yours will ever be."_

_"Well let see what I can make of your pretty little 'princess'," Scar says, as he heads for Vitani._

_"No!" Nala yells as she somehow manages to tackle him._

_"Vitani run!" Nala screams to her daughter._

_Vitani does not hesitate and runs as fast as she can. Nala then jumps off of Scar to catch up with her daughter. She grabs her by the scruff of her neck making Vitani Panic for a second until she realizes it's her mother. Nala keeps on running and does not Stop until she see's a group of Lionesses that have red glowing eyes like Scar's right in front of them, and she stops dead in her tracks. They were soon surrounded, with no way to escape and Nala sets Vitani down beneath her to try and protect her, they both look into the lionesses glowing red eyes and it was as if there were in a place of despair. Scar soon walked in front of them and says, "I told you my followers will make you suffer. You and your family will all pay for what happened to me. All of your pride will."_

_Nala and Vitani watch as Scar and the Lionesses lunge at them and just as the entire pride of evil lions is about to touch them..._

_End of dream_

Nala and Vitani both jolt awake panting heavily and have a cold sweat. Nala looks over at Vitani and Vitani back at her and Nala pulls Vitani close to her calming herself down as well as Vitani. Vitani buries her face in her mother's fur, tears running down her cheeks. "You had the nightmare too honey?" Nala asks already knowing the answer.

Vitani nodded still crying. "It's alright honey, it's over little one. I'm here, I'm here, shhhh," Nala says as she nuzzles her daughter.

This moment reminded Nala of the day Vitani was born and she was calming her down. Nala had to admit, the dream was very scary for her, for Vitani, she thought it must have been a traumatizing experience for her little cub, after all Vitani had been through already, she didn't need to have a dream like that at her young age. She then says to her daughter, "I'll never leave you sweetheart. That is one thing I can promise you. I didn't leave you in the dream, and I won't leave you now or ever."

Vitani calmed down a bit and said, "I don't want to become like him Mommy. I don't want to be like Scar."

"You won't be Vitani. Not wanting to become like someone is the first step in not being them at all."

"But he said his blood is in me," Vitani says.

"As is mine, but who's blood runs through you does not make you who you are. It is what you choose to do in your life that defines who you really are, and what you have done in the past makes you very different from Scar. You made friends, you look out for your sisters and friends when needed, and you saved John from his illness. These are things Scar never did in his life. If anything, your more like your Daddy and me, when we were your age, and look how we turned out," Nala says.

Vitani chuckles a little and wipes her tears from her eyes and Nala says, "There's my brave little girl. Now let's try and get some sleep honey, it's late, and you don't want to be tired when you wake up to play with your sisters and friends do you?"

Vitani shakes her head and lays between her mother's paws to fall asleep. Nala smiles and gives her a gentle lick to calm Vitani down some more. Soon she lays her head over her daughter once again to make her feel love and protected, but it did not make Vitani uncomfortable, and she had plenty of breathing room, so this just helped her fall asleep even faster. Nala eyes finally closed a few minutes after she knew Vitani was asleep, and they slept peacefully the rest of the night.

The next morning Vitani woke up with a bit of a startle as she heard thunder outside the cave. Nala soon sees her daughter is up, and she, herself had been up for some hours already and she says, "Morning Vitani, you feeling okay?"

Vitani nods and yawns before asking, "How long was I out?"

"A little while but you needed to sleep after what happened last night. I already told your dad, sisters and friends about it, and they knew it best not to disturb you, but the thunder had to be stubborn. I was gonna wake you in an hour, but the storm did it for me I guess," Nala says.

Vitani laughed only to be tackled by Kiara and she lands with an "oof".

"Pinned ya," Kiara says.

"Hey, no fair, I wasn't ready," Vitani says.

"Alright you two, go and play, I need to talk with your father," Nala says.

Vitani and Kiara soon head off and play with their friends and sister. Meanwhile, Nala Selene and the other lionesses talk to Simba about the rising waters. The prey weren't their biggest concerns at the moment, it was the hyenas. They were afraid that they might cause trouble again, just like the last floor, and Simba did his best to reassure them that the hyenas knew the repercussions if they hunted off their grounds that they were temporarily promised since the elephant graveyard was flooded. Soon the rain had ceased and the clouds dispersed. Simba went off to do his kingly duties while Selene helped to lead the hunting parties and soon they departed. Nala decided to let the cubs play over near the water hole. They had spent some time looking for any more traps and found none, so it was pretty safe to go there, especially with the poachers sent packing. They walk outside and see even more of the Pridelands covered by water. Thankfully it wasn't too much to start worrying about low food rations too keep the prey plentiful when it was over, so they walk off of Pride Rock and splash some of the puddles for fun. Soon they had made it to the water hole and the cubs began playing a game of water tag. They stayed to the shallows so they wouldn't worry Nala. Vitani was it and she went for Kovu who ran as fast as he could, but then slipped and Vitani came bumping into him making them rolled into some nearby long grass on the other side of the water hole where they see some unwelcome visitors. They spot three hyenas, Vitani knew them by memory, they were Shenzi, Banzai and Ed. "Well, it looks like we got us a snack," Banzai says.

"No, this is a royal meal," Shenzi says.

They both laugh and Vitani yells, "Mom!"

Shenzi laughs and says, "Aw the baby wants her mommy. Let's see if she can hear you once I swallow you."

Vitani and Kovu let out their claws and wait for the worst. The hyenas laugh and Banzai says, "Oh now they try to be brave. Won't do them any good."

Vitani and Kovu didn't have to wait long as they heard Nala roar in fury, with other cubs trailing behind her and grouping up with Kovu and Vitani. Nala pounces on Shenzi and pins her, holding her paw to Shenzi's neck, making Banzai and Ed back a ways away. "You three never learn do you. Ed I can understand, but I would have expected more from the two of you. You are outside your hunting grounds, and you know what the penalty is for trespassing, stealing our prey, and harming or attempting to harm our cubs. I let you off with a warning this time, but my mate, King Simba will have a word with you. This disobedience will not go unpunished. Shenzi, You and Banzai will come to pride rock at sundown. Be sure you are there or you will suffer repercussions, and don't do anything foolish, like bringing your whole clan. We know your numbers are low and our pride can easily defeat you, so please just the two of you, got it, Shenzi?" Nala asks with seriousness in her voice.

Shenzi nods and Nala looks at Banzai and says, "This means you too, Banzai."

He also nods, not wanting Shenzi killed and Soon Nala releases Shenzi and says, "Now get back to your hunting grounds, and be here tonight. I have sources that will tell me if you disobey orders again. No be off with you."

Shenzi get's off the ground walks to Banzai. They look at Nala one last time, and she snarls at the furiously, making them sprint off in fear, with Ed close behind. Nala then makes her face look gentle and turns to the cubs and asks Kovu and Vitani, "Are you two all right?

They both nod and Nala says, "Well, we should all get back to Pride Rock. I want you cubs staying close to there if the hyenas are prowling around like this."

The cubs agree, not wanting to have more trouble for a few days and soon they were heading back.

**End of chapter twenty four. Hope you enjoyed it. Well the hyenas are getting dealt with and Vitani just had a dream that will haunt her for a while. All in all nobody is hurt and the flooding isn't causing too much trouble. I'll see if I can back off on the storms coming through. I'm sure your getting tired of those. Had a lot of things I had to get done with work, so I was having little or no time to get this chapter finished. If you did my job you would feel the same. Sorry about the long wait. I'll upload the next chapter when I can. Please read and review. You all rock.**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty five**

**The meeting**

After Nala and the cubs got back to Pride Rock, Simba was waiting for them. Nala had the cubs play inside the cave and had Sarabi and Sarafina watch them. Meanwhile She says to Simba, "Simba, the hyena's are at it again. Today the cubs I bumped into three familiar faces you, Vitani and I know."

"I thought I had told Shenzi the rules of her clan's hunting grounds. Now she goes and threatens the cubs. I wished they hadn't of shown up. Vitani doesn't need constant reminders of her past during Scar's reign. I don't think the rest of the cubs know how rough she had it, aside from Kovu," Simba says.

"Very true, but then again, we didn't get to see what it was like for John and Rosella before they came to us, and Simba, there is nothing to worry about. True Vitani and I had it rough during Scar's tyranny, but so did all the other lioness's. I think it's better the other cubs didn't have to face what Vitani faced, or what Selene and Kovu faced. They all are strong hearted, and will continue to look out for each other. I can't say what the future holds for the six of them, but I know they will face it all together. And having the six of them share the duties of being leaders of the pride, none of them will become jealous nor become mad with power," Nala says.

"Well, I can't argue there. Now getting back to the matter at hand. I recon you have already have told the her to meet us here tonight," Simba asks.

"Yes, her and her brother Banzai," Nala says.

"Good, now I'm not one for violence, so I will not give physical punishment. I think that reducing their hunting grounds would be the best approach, of course can't go too far."

"Reduction in hunting grounds might lead to more disobedience though, and you know how they get," Nala says.

"Well you have a point there," Simba agrees.

"What if we lower how many kills they can make?" Nala suggests.

"That might lead them into a conflict again," Simba says.

"Well here's an idea, we have their food rations lowered for three days, and if disobedience continue's we reduce their hunting grounds," Nala says.

"Now that is a good idea, threat of reduce hunting grounds may keep them in line," Simba says.

They soon walk into the cave and wait for Selene and the hunting party to return with Sarafina, Sarabi and the rest of the lionesses. The cubs continue to play until about a little before sunset. The hunting party finally drug in a fresh kill of water buffalo, and soon everyone has their share. The cubs then continue to play while Simba, Nala and a few Lionesses walk outside to await the hyenas arrival. It didn't take long until they saw only Shenzi and Banzai. Simba and Nala were still skeptical about them, and were prepared in case the hyenas tried to pull of fast one. "Glad to see you made it," Simba says with sarcasm in his voice.

"So what are you going to do to us now, kill us," Shenzi says.

"We have no intention of doing that, however, your actions that you made today cannot go unpunished," Simba says.

"We are just trying to survive, we're very thankful you didn't wipe us out, and our life has been better after Scar's betrayal," Banzai says.

"Betrayal and lying were things he was good at, but that is still no excuse to attack our cubs. None of them, especially Vitani, want anything to do with his memory. You two and your clan are a constant reminder of that and you also should have known better to stay within your hunting grounds," Simba says.

"None of us want anything to do with Scar's memory, Simba, and from what I can tell Vitani is nothing like Scar, and I don't think she will ever be," Shenzi says.

"Well I must say, that is a lot coming from you Shenzi, but that still doesn't lift the fact that you were outside of your territory and you attempted to harm our cubs," Simba says.

"Please, don't hurt us, we've been through enoungh pain with Scar," Shenzi pleads.

"We will not hurt either of you, but, we will however be reducing the amount of kills you can make for three days," Simba says.

"Okay, we can live with that," Banzai says.

"And should you be disobedient in any shape or form after today, we shall be reducing your hunting grounds," Nala says.

"Phew, that's not so bad," Shenzi replies.

"And should you fail to disobey after that, punishment may be more severe," Simba warns.

This makes both hyenas gulp and soon Shenzi says nervously, "Well, heh heh, then we take our leave. We promise, we won't be a bother after this."

"Let us hope so," Simba says.

Soon Shenzi and Banzai take off whimpering, and Nala comes over and nuzzles Simba and says, "You did the right thing dear."

"Yeah, I just hope they heed the warning, I know they won't be keeping their word for very long, but let's just see how long," Simba says.

"Well, we won't have to worry about them tonight, let's head back inside honey," Nala says.

As they walk up all of the sudden Nala felt light headed and started to fall onto Simba. "Woow, are you alright Nala?" Simba asks.

"I'm fine, I haven't felt light headed like that since..." Nala cuts herself off after a realization.

Simba asks, "Since what dear?"

"I think I better go see Rafiki," Nala says.

"Wait why? Is something wrong?" Simba asks

"No, it's not any thing that's wrong, I just need to go see him," Nala says.

"Okay, just take two pride sisters with you, I don't wan't you to faint out there without protection," Simba says.

"I'll go with her," Selene says who had notice Nala looking dizzy coming in.

"Thank you Selene," Simba says.

Another lioness volunteer's and the three of them head to Rafiki's tree. Simba heads in and sees the cubs playing wrestle tag. He walks over to Sarabi and Sarafina and asks them if they know anything about Nala's condition, and both of them tell him what Nala had told him. They also said that Nala should be the one to tell him, leaving Simba more confused, and at the same time amusing them. He heads back to his families usual resting spot and keeps an eye on the cubs as they play. A little while after the night had fallen, Nala, Selene and the other pride sister finally entered the cave and Simba goes to greet her. "So what did Rafiki say? Are you sick?" Simba asks.

"Relax, dear. I'm not becoming ill, but something wonderful has happened," Nala says.

"What is it dear," Simba says, as he sees Selene and Pride sister walk away.

"Simba, I'm pregnant," Nala says.

As soon as she said that, Simba's jaw dropped in surprise. "Hm hm, wipe that look off your face dear, we have to tell the cubs about this, they are going to be so excited," Nala says as she Simba walk to their resting place.

"Nala, how come you didn't tell me before you left," Simba says.

"I had to be sure what instinct was telling me was right. I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up," Nala says.

"Well I guess it's time to let the little ones know another little one is on the way," Simba says as they lay down.

"Well what are we waiting for, an invite," Nala says.

Simba chuckles and says, "Cubs, come over here, we have something we need to tell you."

The cubs run over to them and Vitani asks, "What is it Daddy? Are we in trouble?"

"No, no, your not in trouble little ones, and I think Nala should tell you what's going on," Simba says.

Nala smiles at him and says, "Well cubs, we didn't know until today, but there is going to be another member or two to the royal family soon."

"What?" Vitani says as all cubs sit there shocked at this news.

"Your going to have a brother or sister, or both," Nala says.

"When?" Rosella asks.

"Probably when you girls are already old enough to be hunting for the pride, and the boys keeping the pride safe from outside threats," Nala says.

"Where are they now?" Kiara asks curiously.

"We'll tell you all in about a month honey. You should be old enough to understand by then," Nala explains.

"Awwww, why do we have to wait until.." Vitani asks before Nala cuts her off and says, "In the mean time, there is going to be a lot less playing and a lot more training. You six are getting to the age where you'll have to help out the pride with day to day things, and we need to harden your skills if you girls want to become lethal huntresses and you boys, strong protectors."

The cubs blush, knowing they would be spending a lot less time with each other. "Well it's time to rest little ones, you've had enough fun for one day," Simba says.

"Awwwwww," the cubs say in unison.

They obeyed their parents for they did not have any excuse to stay up, but the girls did not go to sleep before having a little chat. "So Vitani, I see you're in love with Kovu," Rosella says.

"I am not," Vitani says, trying to hide her guilt.

"Come on Vitani, you know you can't lie to your sister," Rosella says.

"Well what about you with John, I see that gleem in your eye every time you look at him," Kiara says.

"Well the same can be said for you and Terra," Vitani says.

The girls all finally admit to each other that they have feelings for the boys, and thankfully, not for the same boy. Nala was listening the entire time and was relieved to hear her three daughters admitted their feelings. She then turns her head to them and asks like she didn't know, "What are you three going on about back here?"

"Oh, nothing Mom," Vitani says.

Nala raised an eyebrow and says, "Okay, then how about you get some sleep."

"Yes Mom," they say in unison.

Soon all the cubs were asleep and the rest of the pride soon followed. Simba was the last to fall asleep thinking about what he should and should not do while training the boys for kingly duties tomorrow. It wasn't just going to be busy for him, but for Nala and Selene as well, and Possibly Timon and Pumba.

**End of Chapter twenty five. Hope everyone enjoyed. Sorry I took so long to update, I was sort of preoccupied with work and making chapters for my other stories. I hope this chapter wasn't a let down. The girls have admitted their feelings about the boys, and the Hyena's have been properly dealt with. Also Nala is having more cubs, but they won't show up until the cubs are teens, in lion logic of course. The training is going to be more often now and for now the Outlanders won't be a nusance. Thought I would have Shenzi throw in a little sympathy as a twist. That may lead to something more in the future, or maybe not, I'll keep you guessing. Please read and review, and no flames please. I'll update as soon as I can, though that may be somewhere after the holidays. I'm going on Vacation, so in case I haven't updated before then, Happy Holidays everyone. You rock.**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty six**

**An familiar, Yet Unfriendly Encounter**

It had been five months since Nala had announced to everyone she was with cub or cubs. The cubs had been training hard to for when they would take over ruling the kingdom. About a month after Nala had told them about the new arrival(s), she told them where cubs came from. At first they were all disgusted by how cubs were made but understood with time. The cubs were no longer cubs now, but young adolescent adults, only having the rest of the pride tower them by an inch or so, no longer small enough to be carried, and the boys' manes fully grown. They were all a little more mischievous, but their parents couldn't blame them for they were the same way as well. The girls had been training their hardest to become good huntresses and they were all doing so well, the pride sisters thought the three princesses might outdo them, especially Vitani. She had been the most successful in training, but always helped out her younger sisters in areas they could improve. Nala was feeling happy that she had helped raise such generous and strong willed cubs and knew her daughters would work well together. She helped train them as best she could until she had reached a stage in her pregnancy where she could only watch and tell them what to do while the other pride sisters showed them. Selene helped Nala out in areas where Simba and his daughters could not, and had her paws full. Simba had been training the boys best he could on how to be protectors of the pride. The three had learned so much from him, but at first they were a little rebellious to learn. Once they realized how important their training was, they paid closer attention. On night about four and a half months after the announcement of the new royalty coming, Kovu had become the first to muster up the courage to ask Vitani to be his girlfriend. Vitani immediately said yes, for she was afraid he'd never ask. Soon Kovu's brothers followed with Terra asking Kiara out and John asking Rosella out, and both princesses said yes to their soon to be mates. Simba, Nala and Selene were so happy to find out that the six cubs had finally paired up and Simba soon told them that they had all been betrothed to each other as small cubs and the six friends were not too shocked to find out and were happy that not one had set sites for the other's crush. About three days before the Princesses would have their first hunt, they felt they needed to train extra hard to make sure that they were ready. Vitani helped her sisters the best she could and felt that it was their own responsibility to better themselves where she could not, which they did. On the night before the big day the three Princesses went to bed early to make sure they were ready for their first hunt after going over there strategy to make it succesful. Nala knew the three of her daughters would do well especially if they worked together. On the morning of the entire pride woke up and gathered outside to wait for the princesses whom they had let sleep in. Nala made sure everyone got situated and went back inside the cave to prepare her daughters for the ceremony of their first hunt. She soon walked outside to see Rafiki, who had come to see the princesses off on their first hunt. She soon sat her self by her husband and the boys who had been seated next to him as well as Selene. Simba was extremely nervous about letting his daughters go on their first hunt. If he had it in his power to stop the three of them from going he would. Kovu was almost just as nervous, but knew there was little he could do to stop it. Simba had even noticed Kovu's nervousness and was relieved to know he wasn't the only one concerned. As Vitani, Kiara and Rosella prepared to walk outside, Vitani looks to her sisters and asks, "Nervous?"

Kiara chuckles and says, "Petrified."

Vitani chuckles back and Rosella says, "Well it's time, lets not keep them waiting."

Vitani and Kiara nod and the three of them walk out together. Soon they are greeted by Rafiki, who says, "Princesses."

They nod at him and soon make their way down the path, receiving complements from all of the lionesses, one even says, "My, how you've all grown."

They soon make it to where their parents and boyfriends are waiting. Nala walks up to them and nuzzles all three while saying, "You'll all do just fine."

Vitani smiles then looks at their father and says, "Daddy, you have to promise to let us do this on our own."

"Promise?" Kiara and Rosella ask together.

Nala looks at him and gives him the 'You'd better' look, and Simba says, "Alright, I promise."

The three Princesses were happy and nuzzled their father in thanks. Soon they walked to their boyfriends and Kovu says to Vitani, "You and your sisters be careful out there, okay."

"Don't worry about us Kovu. Remember, I've gotten all of us out of more then one scramble, so this should be easy," Vitani says.

"I know, but still just be careful. I don't want to see one of the most beautiful lionesses get hurt," Kovu says.

"Well, since you noticed my sisters and I are beautiful, I promise we'll be careful, just don't let me catch you tailing after us, or your brothers for that matter," Vitani says.

"Deal," Kovu says.

Soon Vitani nuzzles him and gives him a lick on the cheek before taking off towards the edge of the platform with her sisters.

The three princesses spot a herd of antelope not too far away and look back at their father who nodded his head in approval. they soon take off down from the platform towards their prey and Simba and Kovu were the first two to walk to the edge, followed by Kovu's brothers. Simba Looked at Kovu and knew he and his brothers wanted to follow them, and he would have sent them, had it not been for their promises to the three princesses, so they watched as the lionesses made their way closer to their prey.

Meanwhile, the girls were busy stalking their prey. Rosella kept the lowest of the three, for she knew if she didn't, her fur would give away their position. They were a few yards away from the herd when Vitani's rear paw had accidentally move a loose stone she had not seen, making a noise. 'Darn it' she thinks as the herd is alerted and soon take off.

The sisters try to make a run to catch them, but knew it was futile and soon gave up. "Sorry about that girls," Vitani says dissapointed in herself.

"Hey, don't sweat it sis," Kiara says.

"Yeah, it happens to the best of us sometimes, even if the best is our own sister," Rosella says.

"So you noticed," Vitani jokes.

"Besides, we have all day to catch them. Let's get going and follow their trail," Rosella says as she starts to run in the direstion the antelope fled.

"Hey, wait for us," Vitani says as she Kiara run after her to catch up.

They had a couple more mishaps, with Kiara stepping an a twig and Rosella splashing a puddle from the recent rain storm. Soon they found their prey not too far from the river, and this time, after making sure they weren't making any noise, the three go in for the kill as they got close enough to make three kills on plump antelope. They all highpaw each other for a successful hunt when the heard a lion roar from further down the river. "You grab the kills, I'll find out who made that sound," Vitani says.

Kiara and Rosella don't argue and nod, for they knew Vitani was the fastest of the three of them. Vitani soon sped off and makes her way down river. when she got to where she had heard the roar, she sees a lion caught under the heavy side of a fallen tree on the beach front of the river, with crocodiles closing in. "Help me, please help!" yelled the lion.

Unable to know who it was from the shading of the tree, she starts to move the lighter tree with her body off the lion. As soon as he was free, she grabs his paw and pulls him up. After the crocodiles saw he was out of reach they retreat back into the river. "Thanks for saving me sis," the lion says.

'Sis?' this had caught her by surprise for a second as she turned to face the lion. upon a second look, she realized who he was. "Nuka," She said bitterly.

She was about to ask something when she hears, "Vitani, Oh thank goodness you and your sisters are safe. We thought the worst when we heard a roar and came as soon as we could."

It was Kovu and his brothers showing up with some of the pride. Kiara and Rosella had arrived upon the scene and was wondering what was going on. Kovu took to notice the new lion sitting a little ways from Vitani and says with some aggression, "And who's this?"

"Nuka, my half brother, and an outlander," Vitani says with a hint of anger in her voice.

"I was about to ask what he is doing in the Pridelands," Vitani states.

"I'm here to humbly ask to join your pride," Nuka says.

"No," Vitani says.

"You were banished with the other outsiders," Simba says, just arriving on the scene with Nala and the rest of the pride.

Nala went to nuzzle her daughters for a fine hunt and Nuka says, "I have left the outsiders. I am a rouge and wish to be judged fairly. I also ask to repay the debt I owe to your daughter Vitani for saving my life."

Simba paced back and forth growling thinking of what to do. Nala then says, "Simba, he owes our daughter his life."

"Hmm, yes sire, clearly he is in her debt. And royal protocal demands that all debts be repaid. Though in this case you could make an exception," Zazu says arriving on the scene.

Simba thinks for a while. This was a law that could not easily be ignored nor easily changed. It wasn't only upheld by his pride, but prides loyal to him after Scar's reign of terror, some of who had been loyal to his father and ancestors. He wanted to send Nuka back to the Outlands, but tradition said he had judge Nuka based on what he did in the coming days. He also had to let Nuka repay his debt to Vitani. If Nuka had convinced the pride to let him stay, Simba may grant him the membership, but he knew it would be hard for Nuka to convince him. He knew it would be harder for Nuka to convince Vitani, for he knew the grudge she held against her half brother before and after Nuka was banished. She would be the hardest of all of the pride. His wife was a little harder to read on the matter. She was saying he should be judged, but seemed to have her suspicions of Nuka as well. After along while of weighing out the options Simba says, "My ancestors law will stand. For now I reserve judgement. We'll let you stay to repay your debt and see who you really are with time."

Vitani then walks over to her father and turns them away from Nuka as she whispers, "Daddy, are you sure about this? I respect the ways of our ancestors, but... something doesn't feel right about this situation. This whole thing could be a set up."

"I don't like the situation any more then you do honey, but this is a law I can't ignore or change. As soon as he has repaid you for saving him, I'll send him away, if he hasn't somehow convinced us all that he's changed. I know you'll be hardest to convince, so unless he convinces you, I won't let him stay permanently, I promise," Simba says.

"Okay Daddy", Vitani says, knowing there was no point in arguing with her father.

They soon turn around and Simba says, "Alright everyone, My daughters have made a fine hunt, so we will have a good meal for the pride tonight, and they wil be the first to eat for making the kill. I ask that two lionesses keep an eye on Nuka as we head back home."

Vitani heads over to her sisters as two Lionesses volunteer to watch Nuka and takes her kill, apologizing for having them carry the extra weight, and they tell her it's no problem. She looks over at Nuka and gives him a look as if to say 'I'm watching you.' They soon take off for home, with Nuka being closely watched. Once they arrive, Simba instructs Nuka to stay outside for the night as the rest of the pride heads in. After the Princesses and the rest of the pride takea peac of the kill, Vitani felt only a slight amount of sympathy for her half brother and grabs one more peace of meat. Simba gives her the approval to take it to Nuka and she heads back out of the cave. When she reaches Nuka she drops the peace of meat in front of him and only says, "Here," before turning to walk back inside.

"Thanks for saving me today sis," Nuka says.

This stops Vitani dead in her tracks and she turns around as her blood starts to boil in anger and says, "Don't think because of what happened today that I care about you as a brother, because I don't."

"Ouch, that's cold and harsh sis," Nuka replies.

"Stop calling me sis. You lost that privilege the day you the day you decided to join your mother in the Outlands," Vitani says.

"I was just a little cub, what did I know. Besides my mom would have killed me if I didn't go with her.

"No, you had a choice, okay, you and Zira _had _a choice. You could have chosen to stay here, but you went with your mother. Your mother could have chosen to give up her evil ways but she didn't. Zira has tried to kill me, my sisters and my friends in the past, so don't think that this changes any thing between us," Vitani snaps.

"Okay, Okay, still, thanks for saving me though," Nuka say.

Vitani says nothing and storms of back into the cave. once she enters, she goes to settle down with her family. She gives a big sigh and Kiara asks, "You okay sis?"

"I'm fine, just a little aggravated with Nuka being here. (looks towards the entrance) I don't trust him," Vitani says.

"I know he isn't much to speak of, form the stories you and mom have told us about him, but we should at least give him a chance. He may have changed for the better, like John did," Rosella says.

"Rosella's right honey, I don't trust him any more than you do, but we have to give him the benifit of the doubt right now, but keep our guard up all the same. What he does in the coming days will judge whether we let him stay or not," Nala says.

Simba nods in agreement and Vitani says in defeat, "I know."

Soon the pride settles in for the night and Simba has a Lioness stand watch over Nuka every hour. Once it was decided who would go first, Vitani lays her head down and thinks, 'Maybe my sister's right. Maybe I should give him a chance. He is my brother after all, but he still looks like he has some hate for my family. I have to make sure to keep an eye on him. I don't want him trying something and not be ready for it. I should be alert for any sign of more outlanders who may follow him if he is setting us up.'

With her last thought in mind, Vitani falls asleep and joins her family in dreamland. Nuka had fallen asleep a little while after Vitani did after thinking of a plan to lure the four males away from the safety of the Pridelanders and in to the grasp of his mother and pride after he gained their trust. Soon all but one Lioness standing watch was asleep.

_Meanwhile on the borders_

"The plan is in motion," Zira says.

"I just hope Nuka will pull it off. We all know he can be easily influenced into things," Dotty, a fellow outlander says.

"He will be too focused on his mission to foil the plan, once he has Simba and the three other boys' trust and has them alone, that's when we will strike," Zira says.

"I hope you're right," Dotty says to herself.

As they head to they termite mound Dotty was questioning herself. She was one of the few not easily influenced by Zira and sort of had a crush on Nuka. As they neared home, Dotty thinks to herself, 'Is there possibly a better way to unite the prides then to have them submit to Zira's rule? could there be a more peaceful means to do this?'

The question plays through her mind a few times as they near home, waiting for what the days ahead would hold.

**End of chapter twenty six. Hope I didn't disappoint. Looks like Nuka has been used to help Kill Simba and his family. Vitani is most suspicious, hopefully the plan will be foiled. What will happen over the next few days? Only one way to find out, and sorry about the wait. Please read and review. I will update when I can. You all rock. Stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter 27

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty seven**

**A Day With The Siblings**

**Note: Nuka isn't scrawny in this story. He actually looks a lot like scar, but with two scars on his right eye instead of one on the left due to some beating during his training. His termite problem does not exist in this story so the mane will be a lot longer but messier then the other four males due to living in the Outlands.**

It had been a few days since Nuka had been granted temporary access to the Pridelands. Everyone in the pride was suspicious of him and kept their guard up, even though he hadn't pulled anything that would render him banished again. Vitani had awoken early from a nightmare even though it was still dark. She dreamed of her father and mate to be, along with his brothers were walking with her, when all of the sudden, Zira and her pride had apeared before them, all eyes glowing red once more, and among them, was Nuka himself. At first it had been Scar, but then got a closer look, she found he had lured them into a trap, and the pride began their attack when she woke up soon after that. She stretched her paws and took a walk out side, heading to the top of Pride Rock. Simba watched her leave and left his mate's side to go and talk to her. He soon found her sitting by herself overlooking the Pridelands. "Morning honey, hows my little girl?" Simba asks in a joking manner.

"Daddy, I'm not a cub anymore. Why did you come up here anyways? Shouldn't you be sleeping with mom?" Vitani asks.

"I heard you wake up this morning, and trust me, I can tell when one of my cubs is having troubled thoughts, and you and your sisters will always be my little girls, no matter how old you are," Simba says as he nuzzles Vitani.

"Thanks daddy," Vitani says as she nuzzles back.

"So, what's on your mind sweetheart?" Simba asks his eldest daughter.

"I, well, I had a nightmare. I dreamed that you, my boyfriend and his brothers were with me and Nuka had lured us into a trap. I don't know how, but, Zira was there, and her pride was about to charge us. I hope it never happens, I don't want to lose any of you," Vitani explains.

"You won't dear," Simba says.

"I hope so, I still don't trust Nuka, but I hope he has changed for the better, like Rosella says," Vitani replies.

"Well, I know you don't want to hear this, but, Nuka is going to spend the day with you and your sisters," Simba says.

"Why," Vitani asks.

"Well, because all the other Lionesses are going to be busy with the hunt, and with your mother due any day now, Selene will have her paws full. But don't worry, I've given the boys the day off from their training, so they will be with you. I'm sure Kovu would protest if I didn't give them the day off. You know how protective he is of you."

"No argument here," Vitani says.

"And maybe you'll find out what he is really like today, or maybe you'll be the one to squeeze out any plans he might have should his entire situation be a set up. I know how good you are at finding out secrets," Simba says.

"I learned from the best teacher," Vitani says.

"Who, your mother?" Simba asks.

"Nope," Vitani says.

"Selene?" Simba asks.

"Nope," Vitani repeats.

"Oh, wait, it's Timon and Pumba isn't it?" Simba asks.

"Nope," Vitani says.

"Well then who? I'm clueless," Simba says, already knowing who she was talking about.

"It's you dad," Vitani says.

"No, really?" Simba asks sarcastically.

"Yes, really," Vitani says.

"Well, you always were a good listener, on your good days," Simba says.

"What do you mean? I was always good listener," Vitani says.

"Riiiiight, that explains why you disobeyed me and your mom all those times when you, your sisters and your friends sneaked off when you were cubs," Simba says.

"Exactly, and they were all for _good_ reasons," Vitani says.

"That could have gotten you killed," Simba replies trying not to lose this battle.

"And helped save other's lives," Vitani throws back.

"Touche'," Simba says, knowing he lost this argument.

Vitani laughed and says, "You're losing your touch daddy."

"No, I just taught you too well," Simba replies.

Soon the sun was peaking over the horizon and the father and daughter watch it together. Once they finished admiring the sunrise, they head down to the cave once more to see the rest of the pride wake up. Once everyone was told of what they would be doing today. Kovu was relieved to hear his mate wasn't going to be alone with her Outlander brother and soon the group of siblings and friends take off for the day. To try and get Nuka to open up a bit, Rosella asks, "So Nuka, what does your pride hunt in the Outlands?"

"Not, much, mostly termites, but on a good day, I got the pride an antelope or two," Nuka says.

'Stolen from the Pridelands no doubt,' Vitani thinks.

"You hunt for your pride?" Terra asks.

"Yep, sometimes the lionesses didn't have the time or were too sick to do the hunting, so I did the hunting," Nuka says.

"Why don't you show us what you can do," Vitani suggests, now a little curious to see what he was capable of.

"Why not, I'll start off with a bird," Nuka says.

Everyone waits as he spots a flock of birds landing just over a hill. Nuka charges at them but was stopped in his tracks as he sees the meerkat that was Simba's old time buddy. Timon screams and begs, "Don't eat me, please? I-I never really met ya tyrant. I mean a Scar, Scar, oh heck of a guy, a little moody but," was all Timon could say before the rest of the group shows up and Kiara says, "Timon, what are you doing here?"

"Well thank goodness all you princesses are all okay, but hey, for once, we're not following ya. This just happens to be the best place for grub in the Pridelands. Bugs everywhere, but you don't call for a reservation and yeesh. Get out of here you scavengers go on shoo," Timon says.

After a while Timon repeats what Pumba just suggested and Nuka looks at them and Kovu says, "Just go with it. He does that a lot."

"Well you wanna lend a voice. Roar work with me," Timon says.

Nuka is clueless and looks at Vitani, who says, "Like so."

She roars, and all of the birds fly off in fright. "Come on do it again, Do it again," Timon says.

Nuka and the others soon roar and the birds fly off again. Then the entire group starts running having another round of chasing the birds and Nuka asks, "Why are we doing this? What's the point of this training?"

"Ahhaha, Training? This is just for fun," Vitani replies.

"Fun?" Nuka says, not familiar with the term.

"Yeesh, man, you got get out more often, fun," Kovu says.

"Yehah," John says.

"Wohoo," Terra adds.

"Yehah," Kiara and Rosella say together.

"Yehah," Nuka says, starting to understand their meaning.

They chase the birds into a canyon, but soon stopped dead in their tracks as they see a heard of rhinos. "Uh oh," the girls say together.

The birds mock them with raspberries as the rhinos blew their noses in fury. The lions and the insectivores all scream and soon take off in a run. Rosella, Kiara, Timon and Pumba were the first ones out of the canyon, followed by the boys, all screaming and Vitani was the last one out yelling, "Hang Rhino!" as they rounded the corner and found a cave to hide in as the rhinos stampeded past them.

Everyone laughs and Nuka says, "What a blast."

"Oh, sorry," Pumba says, thinking he farted, making everyone laugh again.

"You're okay man," Kovu says giving Nuka a noogie.

"Hey," Nuka says, trying to break free.

"You're okay," John repeats, as Kovu releases him from the noogie.

Soon all of them get out of the cave and Nuka says, "Thanks for showing me a good time."

"No problem, you missed out on all of this as a cub you know," Vitani says.

"I know," Nuka says, dropping his head towards the ground.

"You okay?" Kiara asks.

"I'm fine, lets get going," Nuka says.

"Why?" Vitani asks.

Nuka points to Timon and Pumba. "Hey, are you kids coming or what?"

"Oh right," Vitani says.

All of the lions take off, but Nuka hangs back from the group, starting to think that what he was trained for wasn't right. The pride had let him in, when he would have thought that they would have banished him once more or killed him on site, they even let him join in the meals and sleep near the entrance away from the royal family, just in case, of course with a lioness watching him. The six cubs that Zira wanted to destroy were showing him a good time, instead of treating him like the outcast he was, even Vitani. He knew she held a grudge against him, but she had even pushed that aside to show him how to have fun. Was all that training for a future he didn't even want? Had his mother been the bad lion all along? What was he doing? What should he do? Should he tell them why he is really here? If he did, what would they do? If he didn't and they found out another way, then what would happen if he did not go through with his plan? Should he even go through with his plan? All these questions were racing through his head as he was starting to question his whole life.

Little did he know, Vitani had so many thoughts racing through her head as well. She was beginning to feel sorry for her brother. He seemed unlike what she had first thought of him, like he was not the Nuka she knew as a cub during Scar's reign. He was having fun. He had a chance to try and kill them when all their backs were turned, and could have easily caused them to be killed by the rhinos, yet, he stayed with the group, as if he was starting to accept life in the Pridelands and was turning over a new leaf. All at the same time, it seemed suspicious but like a sign of hope as well. Maybe Rosella had been right, then again, he could be playing them all for fools. There was no proof for either side of the coin, as John had put it, so she would have to wait for him to make the right, or possibly wrong move. 'Why did it feel right, yet at the same time, wrong for him to be here?' Vitani questioned herself with no answer to find.

Soon the group makes it back to Pride Rock and Simba asks, "How was your day today. No troubles I hope?"

Everyone giggles and Vitani says, "Nope, just had some fun today."

Simba eyes her suspiciously and asks, "Can you all go inside? I'd like to speak with Vitani alone for a moment."

They all nod, including Nuka, and headed inside. "I thought you disliked Nuka," Simba says.

Vitani looks at him and says, "I still hold a grudge on him, but I'm starting to question myself about giving him the cold shoulder. He was having fun with us today, and it seems, for the first time. I would have thought he would try and pull something, but he chased birds with us, and, well we sort of ran into some rhinos."

"Ah, that's why they were rampaging today," Simba says smiling.

"Quite, but instead of running off by himself and finding some way to trap us in there, he stayed with us and even helped us to hide. Now it may all be a trick to cover his paw prints, but he could have changed for the better like Rosella said. I'll have to wait to see if he does something brave, or something stupid, or possibly both if it comes to it. We should still keep an eye on him though," Vitani says.

"Well I'll have him come with me and the boys tomorrow. See if there is anything he may be hiding, or if he maybe is questioning what he thinks. He did look a little troubled. As if he's thinking over something important, You know, like when I do," Simba says.

"Yeah, it's almost like your in some far off land, and now that you mention it, Nuka seemed to be that way not long after the run in with the rhinos. Just be careful with him dad," Vitani says.

"Are you worrying about him or me and the boys?" Simba asks.

"All of you, I'm hoping he has changed for the better, so just be careful," Vitani says.

"Don't worry, we will," Simba says nuzzling his daughter.

Soon the two of them walk into the cave and get settled in for the night, with the rest of the pride.

_Meanwhile on the Borders._

Zira roars and says, "You're sure."

"Affirmative, I saw it with my own eyes," Dotty says.

"No, Nuka cannot betray us," Zira says.

Dotty was beginning to think he hadn't betrayed them at all, but instead had bettered their chances of joining their prides together. Maybe it was only his mother he was betraying. Only time would tell. They soon head back to the mound and Zira tells the other lionesses to be ready for a surprise attack tomorrow, unknown to Nuka of what would happen. Something he had not planned for.

**Hey eveybody, I'm back. End of chapter twenty seven. Hope you all enjoyed it. I'm sorry it took me so long to add a new chapter, but my work schedule kept me away. Kind of hard to add new chapters when you are away from your computer. Nuka seems to be questioning his own motives as is Viatni with her judgement of him. Both will soon find out what it means to be brother and sister and there will be a new surprise soon in the next or upcoming chapters. Please read and review, and try not to give me any flames. I hope I made good on this chapter and will update as soon as I can. Stay tuned.**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty eight**

**Surprise Ambush**

It was early in the morning and Nuka had just walked outside after a long night of thinking. "Okay, I have to tell the six of them today. But where do I start? 'Everyone, Zira had a plot, and I was part of it, but I don't want to be, because, well it's because I was wrong in my own judgement of this pride'. (sigh) They'll never believe me, but I got to try and heal the wound," Nuka says to himself.

He walks in seeing the princesses waking up as well as the boys and Simba. He then says, "Vitani, I need to talk to the six of you."

"The conversation you have for her can wait," Simba says.

Nuka looks nervously in Simba's direction as Simba continues, "The boys and I want you to come with us to have a little chat."

Simba looks at Vitani and winks, telling her he had a plan to see Nuka's true intentions. Vitani smiled and said to Simba and Kovu before they left, "Be careful."

Soon they walked off, and Simba begins to tell Nuka about what his father was like before Nuka was born. As they entered some scorhed earth from a recent fire that a storm had brought Simba says, "Scar couldn't let go of his hate, and in the end, it's what truly destroyed him."

"I've never heard that story about Scar before. He truly was a killer," Nuka says.

Kovu looks at the scorched earth and says, "Fire is a killer, but somtimes what's left behind can grow better then generations before."

"If given the chance," John says.

All of the sudden they here a menacing laugh, Nuka started to say in a silent tone as lionesses surrounded them, "No, oh no, no."

"Why Simba," Zira says in the crowd.

"Zira," Simba says with hate.

"What are you and your boys doing out here and so alone," Zira says wickedly.

Simba and the future princes take a stance as Nuka was thinking, 'This wasn't supposed to happen.'

"Well done Nuka, just like we always planned," Zira says.

"What!" the boys say with anger.

"You," Simba says.

"No! I didn't know they were planning this," Nuka says.

"Attack," Zira says as her pride goes in for the kill.

"Nooooo!" Nuka yells.

He jumps in and fight's with them. Kovu was able to fend of most the lionesses, but one diagonal cut on his right eye (instead of straight like in the movie), leaving it scared. Nuka then took a major blow, knocking him and the Prideland males down a cliff into a canyon. Adrenaline was keeping all of them going as they get up and Nuka yells, "Run!"

They all do as he says as they start to run away from the pride. They are wondering why he is helping them, but continue to run away from the pursuing pride. the reach an area where there many logs blocking a huge amount of water, leading to an area they could get out. "Quick, up the dam," Nuka commands them.

The pridelanders do not hesitate as they quickly climb it. Nuka then uses his rear paws to push down some logs to make sure the lionesses of his mother's pride wouldn't follow. They were half way up when Nuka placed himself on an unstable log. Not having enough time to react as the other males look back at him, he begins to fall and his caught under the logs pressure. They are all stunned by this and Nuka yells, "Get out of here, there's nothing more you can do!"

Then a another log or two had come loose and heads towards Nuka. Not having time to dodge it, he is buried, and Simba yells, "No!"

"Simba, we have to get out, we don't have a choice," Terra says.

Simba nods and he and the boys head out of the canyon onto the high cliffs. They all look back and Kovu says, "Nuka, you risked your life to save us."

Tears start to form in his eyes and Simba puts a paw on his shoulder and says, "There was nothing we could have done. Come on, we need to get back to Pride Rock and Tell them what happened, especially your girlfriends, and we need to have these wounds looked at."

They all start to walk, starting to feel the pain from the fight. John then said grunting, "A lot easier said then done."

All of them laugh for a second, but soon frown again, mourning Nuka's death as they limp slowly back towards Pride Rock.

_Meanwhile, down in the canyon_

"He has truly betrayed us," Zira says.

"He was only trying to do what he thought was right," Dotty says crying.

"No!" Zira says as she whacks Dotty with her paw.

"He was supposed to lead the murderer and his allies to us and we were supposed to do the rest. Because of him, we need to do something I was hoping we didn't need to do. We will take his entire kingdom by force," she continues.

Most of the lionesses roar who were easily convinced by her, while others go to help Dotty who had been knocked senseless and were also crying about Nuka's death.

_Back in the Pridelands_

Simba and the boys were almost to Pride Rock when the princesses spotted them. "Father?" Rosella says.

"Boys," Kiara says.

"Zazu get help," Vitani says.

"Oh yes, help, at once, of course," Zazu says as he flys towards the pride.

The three princesses run to the males and start to nuzzle them. Timon and Pumba had been with them and Timon asks, "Simba, talk to me, what happened to all of you?"

All Simba could say was, "Nuka."

The boys complete it with, "Ambushed."

They all fell to the ground, exuasted and hurting and the girls heard ambush and think Nuka had been behind it, making Vitani hate him once more. As the rest of the pride shows up to carry Simba and the boys back, Timon says, "It's alright buddy, we are here for you and the boys."

Soon the Pride carries them to Pride Rock and Zazu fetches Rafiki to have him make some medicine to get the four males back on their feet. It took a while but the four of them were finally to their feet. Vitani then said, "Dad, I'm sorry for not being there to help you. I should have suspected Nuka would do something like this."

"Vitani, he didn't" Simba says.

"What?" Vitani asks in shock.

"He didn't know about the ambush. At first we didn't believe him, but then he was helping us fight," Kovu says.

"When we were knocked into the canyon, instead of helping to kill us, he helped _us_ to escape," Terra says.

"We were just about out of the canyon when he was pinned down by a log and then he got buried by another," John says.

"If it wasn't for him, we may not be here," Simba finishes.

Vitani could barely believe what she was hearing. Nuka, her half brother, who seemed destined to take Scar's place, had just helped his most hated rival, her father and her boyfriend and friends. "W-where is he now?" Vitani asks.

"His body is more then likely still buried under the logs, but I wouldn't think he is still alive," Kovu says.

"His mother's pride is long gone, I saw them leave to the other side of the canyon as we were heading back," John says.

"I want to see him," Vitani says.

"Vitani, no," Simba says.

"Daddy, he is my brother, and I owe him an apology for giving a cold shoulder all this time. And he, at the very least, deserves a proper final resting place," Vitani says.

"Then I'm coming with you," Kovu says.

"So are we," their brothers and sisters say.

"But, Kovu, you and your brothers are still recovering," Vitani says.

"My brothers and I owe him our thanks, it's the least we can do for him," Kovu says and his brothers nod in agreement.

"I do as well," Simba says.

"Simba, we need you to stay here. If Zira's pride is preparing for battle, which they more then likely are, we need you to be prepared," Terra says.

"Alright, at least tell him for me, even if he has joined the Great Kings of Past," Simba says seeing Terra's logic.

"Don't worry we will," John says.

Soon the six friends head for the canyon where Nuka lay unconscious and weakened, but not dead. Simba then prepares the rest of the pride for battle.

**End of Chapter twenty eight. Sorry if it's a short one, but I didn't want to fit the rest of my story into this one chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I know it's alot like the movie scene itself but I'm trying to stick close to the original plot. Nuka has saved the Pridelander's boys and is still holding on strong enough to see his siblings, be they blood or adopted. Will he be able to make it for Dotty's sake or will he slip away for good after they see him? Who knows, but what will happen afterwards may surprise you. I have a few surprises waiting for future chapters. Please read and review and thanks for past reviews. I'll update as soon as I can, so as always, stay tuned.**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Shadowland Princess**

**Chapter twenty nine**

**A Family Reuniting, An Unlikely ****Alliance, and a Blood Fued Ending**

As they walked towards the canyon Kovu says, "I'm sorry Vitani."

"For what honey?" Vitani asks.

"I know my face reminds you now of... him," Kovu says.

"Oh Kovu, it is far from it," Vitani says.

"Really?" Kovu asks.

"Yes, Scar is a distant memory, and sure I still have nightmares about his reign, but who wouldn't?" Vitani asks.

"Hmm, I guess you have a point there," Kovu replies.

"Besides, I think it makes you look, tough," Vitani says, and the whole group laughs.

They soon make it into the canyon and come to the dam where Nuka was buried. The boys memories served them well as they found the logs that had buried Nuka and soon moved them away. "*cough* *cough* you guys made it, *cough* thank the Great Kings of the Past. But, ah, what are you, d-doing here?" Nuka asks, after regaining consciousness.

"We came to get you out of here, but honestly, we thought you were a goner, no offense," Kovu says.

"Aw, none taken, I thought I was too," Nuka says as the last log was removed.

"Easy does it now Nuka," John says, as they help him down.

They finally make it down the dam and Nuka see's Vitani. "Vitani, please forgive me," Nuka pleads.

"For what Nuka," Vitani says.

"I do have a confession to make. My mother had a plot and I was part of it, but I no longer want to be. I was blinded by hate for my father's death, but after spending time with the pride, I realized my judgement had been clouded. I was wrong and turn against my mother. You were all right in your suspicions if you had any, but those suspicions no longer need worry, I understand if you hate me and wish to banish me once more. I more then likely deserve it," Nuka says

Vitani smiles and asks, "How can I send away my own brother after you just told the truth, learned the errors of your ways, and saved my betrothed and future brothers as well? Also I hope you forgive me."

"For what sis?" Nuka asks.

Vitani blushes and says, "For giving you a cold shoulder, practically disowning you as a brother."

"No, that one I deserved," Nuka says.

The whole group laughs. "Well we better get you to Rafiki," Terra says.

"But my mother, she's already preparing for battle," Nuka says.

"Let our daddy deal with her," Kiara says.

"No, you don't understand, her pride is too strong, you need to get help," Nuka says with urgency.

"But, all other surrounding prides that can help are at least a day and half's travel, and that's just getting there," Rosella says.

"Well, there is one place you can get help, but, I don't think you'll like it," Nuka says.

Vitani already knew what he was talking about and sighed as she says, "I sure wish it hadn't come to that, it's the last thing I would want to do."

"What I don't understand," Kiara says.

"Me neither," the rest of them say.

"We're gonna have to gather Shenzi's clan," Vitani says.

"What," the group says in unison.

"Vitani's right, I don't like the idea either, but it's the best chance we have to beat them or at least hold them to a stand still," Nuka says.

The group soon see's the truth of it and Terra says he'll go tell Simba what is going to happen. They soon make their way out of the canyon and head for the elephant graveyard. When the get there they are greeted by Shenzi. "Ah what do we have here, a royal entree," she says.

"Enough with the jokes Shenzi, I can't believe I'm saying this, but... we need you're help," Vitani says.

"And why do you think we would help you?" Banzai asks.

"Because if you don't, you're going to be under the rule of a tyrant queen and her pride, you know what it was like last time," Nuka says.

"So says the son of a former tyrant," Banzai says.

"Enough Banzai, those days are far behind all of us, and we don't want them to return, and we know you do not either," Vitani says.

"Hold on," Shenzi says before turning around and talking to her clan. She soon turns back and says, "Okay, we will help, on a few conditions."

"Here it comes," Nuka mumbles.

"You will extend our hunting grounds and allows more time at the waterhole without getting chased off," Shenzi says.

"Shenzi, that is not in my jurisdiction, that power remains with my mom and dad. Talk to them and I'll see if I can convince them at the same time to try and come to an agreement of sorts, you have a better chance of it happening if you fight with us then if you just wait out the battle," Vitani says.

"Well, that's not the answer I was hoping for, but it will have to do, I have your word you will try Vitani," Shenzi says.

"Yes, you have my word as a princess, Shenzi," Vitani says.

"Good, then we will help you fight," Shenzi says.

"Good meet my pride at Pride Rock, Terra has already given them a rundown on what's happening and we need to get Nuka looked at," Vitani says.

"Alright, clan, move out," Shenzi says.

The hyena's take off for Pride Rock as Vitani, her siblings and the boys all head to the tree with Nuka. Soon they are at the tree and call to Rafiki, he soon comes down and says, "Your majesties, a pleasure to see you all again, and what's dis, the outlander is with you? Dis is a surprise of many sorts."

"Yes, we need you to heal his wounds he sustained in his fall and during the ambush," Vitani say.

"Oh, de outlander switched sides, eh. To make one whole you must mend what is broken," Rafiki says.

"Um, huh?" Vitani asks confused with the rest of the group as Rafiki gets to work on Nuka.

"The two halves separate must reunite and be made one," Rafiki says.

Vitani contemplates what he was saying and finally figures it out. "Um, can someone here translate here please?" John says.

Everyone shrugs before Vitani says, "What he is saying is, we need to unite the prides without the use of force."

"Exactly," Rafiki says.

"How did you deduce that sis?" Kiara asks.

"I got a few private lessons from mom," Vitani says as she giggles.

"But how do we unite the prides, they hate each other," Nuka says.

"Due to a misunderstanding, our pride wants to avoid conflict, and yours is only driven because they are being tricked by Zira, if we convince them they don't have to fight us, they will more then likely join without hesitation," Vitani says.

"Are you sure," Nuka says.

"If I know Zira, she's pretty crafty and manipulative," Vitani says.

"No argument there," Nuka said.

"Okay it's settled then, but, they are more then likely taking off to fight by now, we need to move quickly," Rosella says.

"Right you are sis," Vitani says.

"Well, let's get going," Nuka says.

"You sure you're up for it bro," Vitani says.

"Come on, you think I'd let my little sisters and their boyfriends take all the glory? No way, besides, Dotty's out there," Nuka says.

Vitani chuckles at this and says, "So my brother found himself a mate."

"Not just yet, but I was planning on asking her," Nuka says.

"Good on ya Nuka," Kovu says

"Okay lets get going," Kiara says.

"Right," the group says.

They soon take off and Rafiki watches as he says, "Oh Mufasa, I do hope they make it in time."

He feels the wind and knew Mufasa would see to it they made it. Soon the group was on their way to the battle grounds after getting directions to it's exact locations from animals running away. When they get close enough, they see the prides charging each other. They soon pick up the pace and make their way over the log dam, careful not to trip. They see Simba ans Zira about to face off and soon jump between them. "Girls, boys, what are you doing?" Simba asks.

"Nuka! Still alive I see, now move," Zira says.

"Stand aside all of you," Simba demands.

"Daddy, this has to stop," the girls say together.

"Even weaker than I thought, get out of my way," Zira says.

"No, you will not hurt Simba or his family... not while I'm here," Nuka says.

Everyone is surprised to see Nuka stand up to his mother like this. Vitani explains to her Pride and the outlanders listen in. Nuka then says, "We do have a choice, we can choose to be more then we are. We can be either follow Zira, or be free and join Simba."

"Dotty, now," Zira Commands.

"No Zira (looks at Vitani and Nuka as they smile at her)... Nuka and Vitani are right... Enough," Dotty says.

The Outlanders are in shock and look at each other. "If you will not fight, then you will die as well," Zira says.

The outlanders are disgusted b this, for they would never kill one of their own and head to join the Pridelanders. "What, where are you going, get back here," Zira says.

"Let it go Zira," Vitani says.

"Yes, it is time to put the past behind us," Selene says.

"I'll never let it go," Zira says in anger.

Everyones attention is taken to the dam starting to break up, all except Vitani, she see Zira preparing to attack Simba as she says, "This is for you Scar."

Zira lunges forward, but Vitani blocks her sending them over the ledge. "Vitani!" Nala yells.

The run over to the ledge to see them continue to fall. "Vitani!" Nuka and Kovu yell.

Vitani see's nothing but rocks below as they fall. Nuka and Nala climb down after her. "I'm not losing my sister," Nuka says.

Nala replies, "Nor I my daughter."

The two climb down as fast as their legs can carry them.

Meanwhile, further down, Vitani and Zira have found some rocks to hold on to as Vitani's parents and siblings cry down to her. She see's Zira in trouble and turns to help her. "Zira, please, give me your paw," she says.

Zira refuses and slashes at her missing. "Zira, please, just forget about what happened in the past grab hold, come on. I'll help you," Vitani says.

Zira was in confusion, and didn't know what she should do. "Zira, please, just let go of your hate and join our pride."

Zira was about to reach when her paw slipped and she fell into the raging river below. Vitani closed her eyes, unable to watch. Soon it was all over and Nala and Nuka finally make it down to her. "Vitani," Nala says as she holds out her paw.

"Mom, Nuka, (she sheds a tear) I tried," Vitani says.

"You did what you could," Nala says.

Vitani smiles and they soon climb back up. As they reach the top, they see the pride waiting for them. "Oh Vitani," Kovu says as Simba and Kovu nuzzle her.

Nuka watches and smiles knowing his sister was safe. Simba then walks up to him and says, "I make my final judgement Nuka... You belong here. Lets go home (looks to the new pride members) all of us."

They soon make their way back to Pride Rock Vitani says, "Mom, why did you risk the safety of yourself out there?"

"I couldn't stand by and watch them fight without me besides, I was still on the sidelines when you jumped in, I didn't even get to fight. Oh and the Hyena's have been given a proper agreement, lets just hope they keep their end of the deal on this," Nala says.

Vitani chuckled. The Pride soon let the land know of the union of the prides and all rejoiced. While the Pride was walking into the den, Vitani, nearly collapsed. "Wow there honey, are you okay?"Kovu asks.

Vitani regained her scenses and says, "It's strange, I, I suddenly felt so tired."

Nala noticed this right away and says, "We need to get you to Rafiki's tree dear, I have a feeling I know what this is, and I hope I am right."

"Okay mom," Vitani says.

"Bring her back safely," Kovu says.

"Don't worry we will," Selene says.

They were soon of to Rafiki's tree.

**End of chapter twenty nine, hope you enjoyed it. The pride has finally reunited and the land has rejoiced. I thought I'd throw in the hyena's helping, and I know that some of the Chapter was like the second movie, and I give the creators at Disney credit for the lines and the base of the idea. So what is it that made Vitani nearly collapse? I'm sure most you have a pretty good idea of what is, and I hope you all stay tuned for the next chapter. I'm so sorry for being away so long, but work has me extremely busy, but I know many were wanting to see this chapter, and Rafiki visited and knocked some sense into me, man he does hit hard. I hope I did good. Please read and review and I thank you all for past reviews. I'll update as soon as possible, so as always, stay tuned. You all rock.**


End file.
